Finding New Family
by Aldela Krahn
Summary: Four years ago I was rejected, tossed aside. Four years ago I ran from the only family I'd ever known. But four years ago, I found my purpose. The reason I exist. I found what I live for and I will protect it at all costs. So when my old family steps into play, my only instinct is to protect what I have. That's not easy when my girlfriend's best friend is falling for one of them.
1. Prologue

_**Hey So this is the prologue to Finding New Family. for all of you that had started it the first time sorry. I started this when i was still just starting to write and it wasn't really that good. So i had to redo it. even still i'm not sure it's that good but hey. that's why i'm posting it. i want to hear what you think. and part of the reason it took me so long (next to writers block) was that i was busy kidnapping some of the flock members. they're not awake yet but they probably will be by the time i post my next chapter. so you can expect to her from them sometime. ;) Anyway read and review!**_

Prologue

"No Max! I'm not falling for it anymore." Iggy yelled. "I'm not stupid Max! I'm blind not deaf! To everyone else the walls may be soundproof but to me there like paper! I can hear you talking! You say you need me and everyone else in The Flock to stay whole but that's not true! You don't need me Max! You say I'm just a liability. That the only thing I can do is build bombs and cook!"

"Iggy that's not true! Come back!" Max yelled, but she knew that she was lying. All The Flock thought that about Iggy. He was just a blind boy. He couldn't fight good, he need help wherever they went. The only things he could do were cook and build bombs.

Iggy knew that Max was lying. He knew that all of the Flock thought he was a liability. He heard them talking when they thought he was asleep. He noticed how Max snapped at him more than before. How Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel ignored him. How Fang would always be glaring at him (He could feel it not see it. He was blind after all). They thought he didn't notice... but he did.

Iggy may have been the bomb maker and the prankster but that didn't mean that he was stupid. It didn't mean he was helpless. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it.

And finally after hearing the rest of The Flock talking that night, he snapped. He'd heard what they thought of him. He'd heard what they suggested they do to get rid of him. And he hated it. He hated them.

So he got up and got his things together as fast and quietly as he could. But even though he had gotten his stuff quietly didn't mean he would leave quietly. As he walked out of his room he slammed the door shut. He didn't mean to but he was pissed and there was nothing he could do about it. The others, having heard the slamming door, went to see what was wrong. But Angel already knew. She was the mind reader after all.

That was how things got to be the way they were right now. Iggy walking across the grass and Max and the others _'trying'_ to get him to stay. But they knew he wouldn't. He'd found out and he'd finally cracked. They all knew it was just a matter of time before he found out. He would somehow.

Max tried one last time to get Iggy back, even though she was glad he was leaving. "Iggy please. Come back. Don't go." she pleaded. Had Iggy not known the truth he would have believed her. She was great at acting. "NO! Go to hell!" he shouted as he blindly started running before launching himself into the air. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he was going away from here.

No one bothered to go after him. They didn't want him, so why would they. Meanwhile, Iggy was flying blindly. He couldn't see and he didn't know where he was going. But he really didn't care. For all he cared he could be captured and taken back to the school.

And about three or four hours later that almost happened. He had landed in a clearing somewhere to rest. He hadn't been there five minutes when he heard the Erasers. They were to close for him to run though. He knew he wouldn't win. So instead of fighting and losing he just sat there. It'd make it easier for them.

When the Erasers saw him there they thought of sneaking up on him but then just decided to grab him and go. But that wasn't what happened. Though Iggy himself did not fight he had someone who would fight for him. A girl his age with midnight black bright red, forest green, electric blue, chocolate brown, sterling silver, and snow white streaked hair.

The Erasers knew they weren't going to get the boy with her there. She was one very good fighter, trained from a rouge Eraser when she was young. And from what they knew, the Eraser that had trained her was very good. But they weren't sure. Even still, they weren't taking any chances. The boy wasn't that important anyway. They wanted the oldest one of the Flock. Maximum Ride. Not the blind one.

So she didn't really fight them, mostly just scared them off. As soon as they were gone she went over to Iggy. He didn't care if she was going to kill him or take him to the School herself (he could tell by how light the footsteps were that the person was a girl). He just sat there and didn't move. He'd do whatever she wanted.

But he didn't really expect her to crouch down next to him and start talking. "Are you alright?" she asked. Even though he shouldn't have he answered. "I'm fine. They didn't manage to get to me." he said. He heard the girl sigh in what he thought was relief. He wasn't sure. But then he just had to ask one question. "Why did you help me?" he asked.

The girl looked up into his sightless eyes only to realize he was blind. She answered truthfully. "I guess you could say I could tell you've been through to much and I wanted to help you." she said. Iggy was surprised. "But you don't even know me." he said. She chuckled.

"If Erasers are after you then I know we're at least on the same side. Now get up. I've got a little camp not to far from here. I'll take you there and get you something to eat." she said getting up. Iggy got up as well and followed her footsteps. But ended up tripping on a root from a tree. He landed face first and the girl started chuckling.

Iggy tried to glare up at her but ended up laughing as well. He didn't know what was wrong with him but in a way he really didn't care. He just went with the flow. The girl helped him up and then grabbed his hand. "Maybe it would be better if I helped you. That way you don't fall on your face." she said. Again he tried to glare but just ended up laughing.

She walked him to her little camp before remembering something. "And if you wanted to know," she started "my names Shadow." Iggy chuckled. "Mines Iggy." he said. Though he couldn't see it he knew she was smiling. "Well Iggy, it's nice to meet you." she said. They both laughed.

All that happened about four years ago. Iggy wasn't sure why things had happened the way they did but as the next fours years went by he found he didn't care. He found someone, or more like she found him, that didn't think of him as a liability. And when he met the little group she had raised/taken care of, he found his new family.

Then as the first year went by he found he was actually beginning to like Shadow in a different way. Not as a sister or mother or anything like that. More as someone he could spend the rest of his life with. She was starting to think of him in that way too. Even the younger ones of the group thought of the two as parents. Then about a year later they got together. And that's how they'd been ever since. Living life as a little family. Up until now at least.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright Guys this is chapter one of Finding New Family.**

**Iggy: hey guys what's up?**

**Me: Oh yea. you guys remember that i said that i kiddnapped the flock right? well they're awake now.**

**Max: yea we're awake. **

**Fang: and some of us aren't to happy about it either.**

**Gazzy: awww why not Fang? she's awesome!**

**Me: thanks Gazzy. i don't get that very often.**

**Gazzy: Welcome!**

**Nudge: the only bad thing is you dont like shopping or Make up. your like max!**

**Me: sorry nudge but i'm a tomboy and a country girl. i don't like make up.**

**Nudge: *Huffs***

**Angel: it's actually pretty cool here. i don't know why you and Max don't like it here Fang. **

**Fang: Because Angel! didn't you ever think about the fact that she could be working for the School?**

**Angel: I did and have. I've already checked to make sure she isn't.**

**Total: why do i feel so left out?**

**Me: Sorry Total. got sidetracked by the current discusion.**

**Iggy: Hey don't you guys think we should be getting on with the chapter now? i mean that is why everyones here.**

**Me: Yea. Gazzy you wanna do the honors?**

**Gazzy: sure. Alright everyone. Half Human Warrior does not own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: thanks Gazzy. now on with the story! Review please. i want to know your thoughts.**

Chapter 1

Iggy's P.O.V.

It's been four years. Four years since I left The Flock. And ya know what? I don't regret it. Because my true family found me. They're all like me. Avian Americans. They were created at The School and had to go through numerous tests.

Shadow is the leader and one of the oldest at eighteen. Her wings are pitch black. The color of a Bald Eagles wings. Her hair is another story. Her hair has streaks that don't come normally. Though because we're not normal, there's a reason for it. Her power.

She said each color stands for an element. So her hair is midnight black with bright red (fire), forest green (earth), electric blue (water), chocolate brown (wood), sterling silver (metal), and snow white (air) streaks. Her eyes are the brightest shade of green there is. Well the brightest shade of green that I know of anyway. She's around five foot six.

Then comes Minx. She's also our age. Eighteen. Her wings are a caramel color. Like those caramel candies you can buy. She has light brown hair and bluish green eyes. She's around five foot eight. She has the power to create mental, physical and emotional shields.

Then comes Claw. He's fifteen with short, curly light brown hair and reddish brown eyes. He has the power to control the weather. His wings are black and gray with white strips.

Then, after Claw, comes Haze. She's twelve. Because of an experiment her eyes are the brightest shade of violet. Which go great with her light brown hair. Why? I don't know. She has the power to move things with her mind. Kinda like levitation I think. Her wings, because she's got the DNA of a phoenix, are bright red.

And lastly comes Demon. The little ten year old devil of the group. Or so most would think if they heard his name. Really he's a sweet kid. Although get on his bad side and.. well... let's just say I hope you like dirt sandwiches.

Demon is Haze's little brother. So naturally he has the same light brown hair that she does. Although he didn't get the same eye color she did. He has turquoise eyes. The color of the sea as Minx once said. Haze probably would have had the same eyes as him the scientists not done the experiment that they did. But we can't change the past can we. He has the power to walk through solid objects.

His wings though, aren't the same as Haze's. There a vibrant green. Don't ask me what bird DNA he's got. I don't know of an bird that has green wings. But then again I barely know how to read and write let alone know what kinds of different birds there are in the world.

And that completes our little family of six. Me included.

So much has happened. When Shadow found me four years ago I should have ran or tried to fight. Tried to get away. For all I knew she could have been ready to kill me herself. But she wasn't. No she took me back to her camp, gave me some food, and introduced me to her family. After that we all sat there talking for I don't know how long. I told them my story... and they told me there's.

Shadow said that she had escaped when she was four with the help of a rouge Eraser and that that rouge Eraser trained her to fight. And even how to read and write, and the only reason he knew how to read and write was because for the rank he was with the school you had to know. Something about paperwork or something like that. She said that he was like an older brother. But he died a year later.

And what surprised me when she was telling her story was her love of bombs and blowing things up. I laughed because never would I have thought that she like making bombs. Sure she wasn't like Nudge and into fashion but even Max didn't like bombs and she didn't like fashion.

The others had explained how they escaped as well. Minx and Claw, who had been in the same school and had known each other for their whole lives, had fought their way out. Minx was seven and Claw was four. A young unstable Eraser had been tearing down the place. In all the confusion they managed to fight off any Erasers in their path and get out. They found Shadow about three months later.

Haze and Demon were being transferred to a different school when they escaped. Something happened to the truck they were in. They didn't know exactly. All they remembered was the truck crashing. A whole bunch of smoke. And then flames. Red hot flames. They said it happened so fast that they barely remember it. Just that they managed to get out alive.

When they finished, I didn't know what to say. Compared to the way I escaped... It just seemed so much harder. But then again my escape consisted of following Jeb down hallways and out a door. Not really that hard. Although we did have to be careful and not get caught. Not that hard really.

Anyway.

As the years have gone by I find it normal to wake up next to Shadow. Or to wake up and find her or Minx cooking something over an open fire. It's become a routine. And about two years ago Shadow and I started dating. Although it doesn't really seem like it. People that are dating are supposed to go out to movies and all that shit but we can't do that. We're forced to run for our damn lives. But it doesn't matter. We're just lucky we're together.

And as you can guess i'm different now. First I'm, of course, four years older. Eighteen years old. I can see now. Yeah...we met up with Jeb about three years ago and he helped me get my sight back. Not sure how he did it but he did.

I also curse like a sailor now. Yeah...you see, Max always told me and Fang not to cuss around the kids. But seeing as how Demon and Haze cuss like sailors... I really don't think me cussing is all that bad. My attitude has changed too. I won't take shit from anybody. I'm way more stubborn than I used to be. And don't even get me started on my sarcasm. I'm almost as sarcastic as Max and that's saying something. But Shadow still has me beat. And i'm pretty sure Demon, the ten year old, isn't to far behind me either. Now that's bad.

I've got a power now too. I can control stuff. It's kind of like Shadow's element control. But instead of water, earth, fire, wood, air, and metal. It's energy, light, darkness, and shadows. And then getting my sight back too. Which I was very happy about. Being able to see is one of the best things there is. Next to flying and being with my family. All in all it's pretty sweet.

Plus they come in handy when the Erasers show up. Yes they are still around. I thought the school killed them off but I was, apparently, wrong. They're still alive. And each and every day they think of ways to get me and the others back to The School. Okay anyway with that being said let's move on.

It had been about four days After Shadow found me and took me back to her little camp. That day was the day things changed. Erasers attacked. That fight was one I'll remember forever.

_Flashback_

_ I'd been with them for four days now and everything was going surprisingly good. Nobody had attacked and we were all just getting to know each other. But it never lasts for long. For anybody apparently._

_ My fourth day here they attacked. The Erasers who I was almost positive were dead. We weren't exactly prepared but then again can you be prepared? We were just hanging around the camp. We were leaving midday the next day so we really had nothing to do. Most of our stuff was already packed and ready._

_ We were all sitting in different spots when they came. At first I wasn't sure what I was hearing. It sounded like foot steps. But it also sounded like breathing. It was confusing me. And the others couldn't hear anything. I had better hearing seeing as I was blind. But even still when whatever It was came into hearing range the others couldn't figure it out either._

_ Sitting there listening to the rhythmic **thump thump** of whatever was running around was starting to really bug me. Never had I **not **been able to tell what something was. It was just not something that happened. And I pretty much knew it was bugging the others too. _

_ It was getting closer by the minute and I didn't like it. I didn't think it was Erasers because they make a lot of noise and you can tell. But then again I knew it wasn't just some forest animal. The sound wasn't one I had heard before and I have been through a lot of forests._

_ I tried to pinpoint where it was coming from but it was like it was coming from all directions. I could hear it behind us. In front of us. And on both sides of us._

_ "Anyone know what it is?" Shadow asked quietly. We all said no. she sighed. "Well that's just great." she sighed again. "You guys wait here. I'll go check it out." she whispered. I could hear her get up. _

_ How the hell I figured it out i'm not sure. Maybe it was the twig that snapped. Maybe it was the fact that I could have swore I heard a growl. I don't know. But in the instant Shadow got up... I knew what it was. The one thing I probably never would have expected... Erasers._

_ I tried to warn her. I tried to tell her. But I was already to late. By the time I was up and yelling for her to get out of the way one of the Erasers had already taken her to the ground. The others were shocked, yes, but they almost immediately after sprang into action. But by then all the other Erasers were in the clearing._

_ I felt so helpless just standing there. But I knew there wasn't much I could do. Yea I had bombs with me but none of Shadow's group knew that when I yelled duck or incoming that it meant I was going to throw a bomb. And I couldn't fight. I was basically useless. Completely and utterly useless. I could hear the fighting going on all around me. I wasn't sure who was where but I did know that Shadow was fighting close to me._

_ I don't know how long the fighting went on. Seconds, minutes, hours. I don't know. But I knew that eventually someone would get hurt. And I was right. Someone got hurt. But it wasn't who I expected it to be. I figured it would be either me or Demon. With me being blind and Demon being the smallest. But no. It was Shadow. _

_ It seemed like everything stopped. Like nothing was moving. The only things moving were the three Erasers and Shadow. All the other Erasers and Shadow's group were standing there frozen. Or I guessed they were anyway._

_ Shadow was out numbered three to one. And even though I knew she could beat them. Something told me that she wasn't going to win this fight. Somehow the Erasers had an advantage. _

_ And again I was right. One of them pulled out a gun. I know because I could hear the click of the safety. I don't think Shadow noticed. _

_ We all tried to warn her. Really we did. But again we were to late. By the time we had said the word gun and she turned around, the Eraser had already fired. The loud crack was a sound I never wanted to hear again._

_ I heard the scream. I heard her hit the ground. And I don't know what I did. I don't know how I did it. But something really hot, burning hot, shot out of my hands and towards the three Erasers._

_ I don't remember much from the five to ten minutes that followed what I did. I could hear everyone moving after coming out of their shock. I could hear them talking. I couldn't understand them. I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen to that spot._

_ When I was finally able to move myself from that spot I ran to Shadow and the others. "Shadow are you alright?" it was probably a stupid question. No wait I know it was a stupid question. I mean she was shot with a gun._

_ She chuckled lightly. "I'm fine now Iggy. It still hurts like the dickens. But i'm not gonna die of blood loss or anything. It just nicked my side." she said and I sighed in relief. _

_ "But Iggy. I do have a question for you." I froze. "What exactly happened back there?" she asked. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't even know what that was. So I shrugged. _

_ "I'm not really sure. I've never been able to do that before so who knows." I mumbled. I didn't need to see to be able to tell that she was completely confused. "Well that complicates things. You think it might be a new power?" she asked. I just shrugged. "Maybe. I just don't know. I don't even know how I did it. It was almost like impulse." I said._

_ "Well I don't think we're going to figure it out right now. What we need to do right now is leave. I don't doubt that more will be coming. And I think that those Erasers were new. The newest batch. We didn't know it was them and they seemed smarter. We'll talk about everything else later." she said as she got up._

_ "Shad are you alright to fly?" Minx asked. I guess Shadow nodded. "Yes Minx i'm fine. The bullet didn't hit my wings and i'll be able to deal with the pain. At least I hope I will. If not... well we'll get there when the time comes." she said._

_ "Alright everyone. Grab you stuff and we're outta here." Shadow said. It wasn't five minutes later we were ready and up in the air. "Hey Shad? Where are we going?" Demon asked. I knew Shadow was smiling. "Wherever the hell we want D. Wherever we want." she said. _

_ And with that we were off to who knew where. Cause we sure as hell didn't._

_End Flashback_

That fight was one I will never forget. Things after that never really got better. But we were able to deal with them. They all gave me advice about how to fight blind and after I got my sight back they taught me things a person that can see can do. Minx, being who she is, had to show me some of her favorite things to cook for breakfast. And did you know that if you fry squirrel and then put orange juice over it you have breakfast? It's actually really good.

Anyway. Things have been good. Living life the way you should. Riding air currents and swimming in ponds and creeks that you have no idea where in the U.S. they are. It's the good life for a bird kid. But that's all about to change. And it's all gonna change fast. Let's just hope we can keep up with whatever is being thrown at us.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay this is chapter two of finding new family.**

**Angel: We make an Appearance in this chapter! Yay!**

**Me: yes the flock does make and appearance in this chapter.**

**Fang: a lousy appearance if you ask me...**

**Nudge: well no one asked you did they?**

**Fang: *Glares***

**Me: *Laughing***

**Iggy: Hey Half Human Warrior? didn't you laugh like a mad man when you were writing this?**

**Me: Yes i did. whether anyone else will laugh i don't know but i know i did. *Smiles***

**Gazzy: Some of the things were kinda funny. Especially the youngest kid. Damon, i think?**

**Max: Demon actually.**

**Me: Whoa. Max paid enough attention to know the name. who wouldda thought. since, ya know, she hates it here.**

**Max: i never said i hated it here. i just didn't entirely trust you.**

**Me: Does that mean your starting to trust me now?**

**Max: ...**

**Me: *smiles***

**Nudge: Okay people Half Human Warrior does not own Maximum Ride. even though she wants too.**

**Fang: be glad she doesn't own Maximum Ride.**

**Me: Shut up Fang! **

**Fang: I don't want too!**

***Fang and i start fighting.***

**Me: screw this! *grabs frying pan* *whacks Fang upside the head* take that Douche Bag!**

**Fang: *falls down unconscious***

**Nudge: Anyway. she doesn't own Maximum Ride. **

**Everyone minus Fang: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**P.S. Please if you read this review. and also suggest to your friends if they like or even if they don't like Maximum Ride. Please and thank you. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Unknown P.O.V.

_Flashback_

_4 years ago_

"What do you mean they didn't get them?" the bald man shouted. "You said they had them. They shot the girl and the others were to stunned to do anything!" he shouted again.

"Yes sir I know but the blind guy. The strawberry blonde, he... he... well I don't really know. We knew he was there but we thought he was helpless. He shouldn't have come into his powers for another couple of years! We don't know what happened." the dark haired man at the desk said.

"He came into his powers? This early! Do you know what this will mean? They'll be able to train him! And then we may never get them!" the bald man shouted again. "Yes sir I know. But I really don't see what we can do." The dark haired man said back.

"You don't see what we can do? What we can do is get them. Get them before they teach him!" the bald man shouted. No else had the chance to say anything as the bald man stomped to his office. But they all knew what he wanted them to do. Get to the kids before they got to them.

The bald man was not happy. He hadn't worked nine long hard years for all of it to go to waste now. He set out with a goal. One that he was going to do. He knew there were other before him that had tried. But they had all failed terribly. The man was determined to do what others could not. He knew he could do it. He just had to try. He wouldn't let a bunch of kids get him down. No matter how good they may be. He was the best of the best. And he was going to prove it.

Shadow's P.O.V.

I stopped as I heard someone get up. Listening for a minute, I could tell it was Iggy. I was always the first one up and he was next. Or that's how it had been so far. It hasn't been broken yet.

I was flipping pancakes as I listened to Iggy move around upstairs. What he was doing, I had no clue. And he still hadn't come down by the time everyone else was starting to wake up. One by one the others got dressed and came down stairs until the only one not there was Iggy. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Anyone know what the hell he's doing up there?" I asked, looking towards the ceiling where I heard a thump. "Not a clue." Minx muttered. "Do you think someone should go check and see if he's okay?" Haze asked. We didn't have time to answer her question. As the next thing we heard was a loud thump, like someone hitting the floor. "Ah ha! I found it!" Iggy shouted.

Being the people we are, everyone down stairs raised their eyebrows at the ceiling where we could hear Iggy's voice coming from. We heard him make his way down the stairs. He turned the corner and started towards the kitchen, where we were currently sitting and/or standing. "What the hell did you find?" Claw asked.

It was the funniest thing that had happened in a while. Iggy was so shocked to hear voices that he jumped about a foot in the air. But what was funny was the fact that he jumped forward too. And he went smack dab into the wall. He fell backwards and landed with a loud "Omph" as he hit the ground. We all blinked a few times before we busted out laughing.

Iggy stood up rubbing his ass. We laughed even harder. "Would be nice if someone explained why everyone's laughing." he muttered. Now understand. If it was possible to laugh up a lung... that's what we'd be doing right now. We were laughing so hard we had tears coming out of our eyes. For all of you who don't understand why we're laughing i'll spell it out for you. Imagine a six foot seven/six foot eight (maybe taller) lanky strawberry blonde guy running smack dab into a wall and then standing up and rubbing his ass. If you still don't get it... Well, then I feel sorry for you.

It was probably ten minutes later before we stopped laughing. Iggy had well taken over pancake watching duty, as I was to busy trying to make my lungs pay me a visit. On the outside. I'm pretty sure Minx was about to spill the mug of coffee she had made. Claw looked like he was about to die of suffocation. Haze and Demon looked like they were about to fall out of their chairs.

"Done trying to kill yourselves?" Iggy asked. That sent every into another fit of laughter. Iggy looked at us like we were crazy. Which may or may not be true...

Anyway

When we stopped laughing **another** ten minutes later, Iggy opted to not say anything. Which was probably a good idea. He just raised an eyebrow in silent question. A question that said to me _"What the hell is wrong with you people? How have I put up with you guys for the last four years?" _The look I sent back said, _"You put up with us because you love us and know you can't live without us. As for what's wrong with us... I don't even know that yet."_ His look of _ "You have got to be kidding me? You don't even know?"_ was enough for me to bust out laughing again.

This time it wasn't just Iggy that was staring at me like i'd gone crazy. It was everyone. But Hell I think I had. Only a long time ago. Because I don't think normal, or close to normal, people have weird voices in their head that sounds like the male version of themself. Yea... no.

I coughed a few times. "Anyway... Iggy what did you find that caused you to be so out of whack?" I asked. Everyone just shook their heads while Iggy brightened up. "Oh that. I found an old thing that I thought of last night. You know Minx's birthday is tomorrow and what I thought of last night was a thing I made years ago. I was thinking about giving it to Max, the leader, to see if it would help with her brain attack things. Well with the help of the tech girl Nudge I managed to look up things I would need to make what I wanted. If I worked it right it should have served as a protector. I managed to get all the parts but one. I never did get it and it kind of got stowed away in my pack. Last night I happened to remember it. When I thought about what I had planned for it to do, it made perfect sense to give it Minx. Minx can guard everyone mentally, physically, and emotionally. Everyone but herself. The thing I made should make it possible for her to guard herself. That way she doesn't feel like she's completely vulnerable." Iggy said. All in one breath. I stared at him like he'd grown another head. He'd never talked that much. Ever.

Minx seemed to be the only one capable of speech. "Really Iggy? It would really be able to help me protect myself?" she asked. Minx was always the one that seemed left out. And due to her shield she was always the one to get hurt. Well she would be if I didn't get between her and whoever was trying to hurt her. Though she was the next oldest, besides Iggy, I still felt like she was my responsibility. So even if it meant getting hurt I still jumped in front of whoever was trying to hurt her. And she hated it.

She told me she hated feeling so useless. I had told her many times that she wasn't useless and she agreed that she wasn't useless to others. She was just useless to herself. And I couldn't really argue. So she was happy that maybe there was a way she could not be useless to herself.

Iggy nodded. "If I worked it right and if I get the last part it should work. I just have to get the last thing." he said. Minx looked like she was about to burst from happiness. But there was one problem. He didn't have the last piece.

Claw had the same thought. "What's the last part?" he asked, happy that there was a way to make Minx feel better. Iggy looked over to Claw. "Sapphire." he said. I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? A Sapphire? Well that should be easy to get." Claw said. Iggy shook his head.

"Not really Claw. Sapphires cost money. Money that we either don't have... or need. I don't know if i'll be able to get one. That's why I never finished it. I couldn't get the last piece." Iggy muttered. Everyone's mood changed then. From being happy it went to sad. Minx looked broken. I winced. The thoughts I knew she was having. Thoughts of still being useless.

I wanted this to work. Badly. But Iggy had no real way of getting a Sapphire. Like he said. We either didn't have or needed the money it would take to get one. He couldn't finish it. Unless...

This may be over rated but an idea came to me then. Like a slap to the freaking face it hit me. I rushed up the stairs of the vacation house we were currently residing in. I wasn't sure where it was, but I knew I had it. I just had to find it first. The key to making things brighter for Minx. The only thing Iggy needed to make this work... A Sapphire.

Demon's P.O.V.

Never in all my years with Shadow had I seen her go off in such a hurry. She bolted up the stairs like a bat outta hell. We all stared after her. Wondering just what the hell was going through her mind at the moment.

Now it's no lie that I sometimes wonder about the mental state of the girl I considered my mother in many ways. But I knew that compared to some, she wasn't bad. At least I hoped not. But anyway. There had been times in the past where I had seriously started to worry about her. She'd start muttering to herself and looking so irritated. A few times I could hear her yelling at someone. But when I looked around everyone was there.

She was talking, no yelling, at herself. But it didn't sound like she was yelling at herself. It sounded like someone had royally pissed her off. And she was about to go off on them. Even though she was usually calmer than a tree on a windless sunny day. I didn't get it. And I feared I never would.

And now I'm pretty sure everyone else was about to start worrying for her mental health. Because now she could be heard beating and banging things around upstairs. Just like Iggy had. Only much much louder.

Iggy looked towards the ceiling. "What the freakin hell is she doing up there?" he asked. "Doing what she does best... I think." Claw muttered under his breath. I had to say.. I think I agreed with that statement...

I don't know how long we stood and/or sat there staring at the ceiling where thuds and clangs could be heard. None of us had a clue as to what the hell she was doing. And I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know to be honest. But if I needed to find out... i'd find out. I just hoped that it wouldn't scar me for life...

When the banging finally stopped, we could all hear the feet making their way down the hall towards the stairs. I could hear Shadow muttering something about hooks and chains. And I was positive I didn't want to know. Something told me Claw's sex jokes were starting to get to her. And I wasn't quite sure how sane she was anymore.

When she finally made it down the stairs and into the kitchen everyone bursted out with questions. "What the hell was that about?" "What in the world were you doing up there?" "Do we even want to know what the hell your muttering about?" "Have you gone completely insane?" could be heard from the other four members of our group. I decided to stay quiet. As I figured anything that came out of my mouth would result in me running for the hills. And i'm not sure if i'm kidding about that either.

Shadow looked up. She blinked. "Okay before you all go **'Strap her down and take her to the loony bin'** on me, let me explain. Then if you still want to take me to the loony bin... Well I don't think i'll be able to stop you. I mean there's five of you and one of me... yea anyway." she muttered. I swear I was going to die in about five seconds. Maybe anyway.

" The reason I bolted up the stairs like a bat outta hell is because I remembered something that the Eraser that I escaped with gave me before he died." she held up a shiny gold pendant. A shiny gold pendant with a big blue Sapphire in the middle. My eyes widened.

"Where the hell he got it I will never know. Nor do I want to know. But I remembered that I had this. I just wasn't sure where. I finally found the damn thing but I can't get the Sapphire out. Stupid thing doesn't like me." she growled, glaring at the pendant. Most likely hoping it would shrivel up and die. Though I don't know how that would work out...

Iggy snatched the pendant out of her hands and reached for a knife. After a few minutes of prying he manage to get the Sapphire out. I heard Shadow grumbling behind me. I ignored her. Iggy pulled something out of his pocket. When I looked closer I saw it was another pendant.

Setting the pendant that he had taken from Shadow down, he started to work the Sapphire into the slot on the pendant he had taken out of his pocket. He couldn't get it in. much like Shadow had, he glared at the thing like he wanted it to shrivel up and die. That continued for a while. Finally I got fed up with it.

"Oh just give it to me!" I half growled half shouted. I was up and over to him in seconds. I snatched the pendant out of his hands. Taking a butter knife out of one of the dish drainers, I worked the prongs out and carefully, so I wouldn't drop it, worked the Sapphire in. When I had it down in the slot I pushed the prongs back into place. When all of them were in the right place I set the butter knife down and handed the pendant back to Iggy.

"For a guy who can make bombs outta nothing. I would have thought you could have gotten a Sapphire into the dang slot." I muttered, going over and sitting back down. They all stared at me for a minute. Then Iggy shook his head.

"Okay. Whatever. Minx come here." Iggy said. Minx got up and walked over to Iggy. Iggy put the pendant around Minx's neck and fastened it. Minx turned around, pulling her out from under the chain.

" I don't know how long it will take for it to go into affect. But It should work by tomorrow." Iggy said. Minx nodded, looking happier than a kid on Christmas day. She wrapped her arms around Iggy's neck and hugged him saying "Thank you" over and over. Iggy managed to say "Your welcome". Because he didn't look like he could breathe. When she let go of Iggy she did the same to Shadow. And then to me. And believe me. I felt like I was about to die of suffocation. That girl is freaking strong. Whether she looks like it or not.

When the thank yous were finally over Shadow turned towards the now badly burnt pancakes. "Well. It doesn't look like we're gonna be eating those." she said, sighing. She threw them in the trash and started more. For the rest of the morning everyone was happy beyond belief. Minx again looked like she was about to burst.

When the pancakes were done we scarfed them down like dogs. Talking, chatting and having a good time. And it got better when Claw decided to throw a syrup covered pancake at my sister. I laughed hysterically. But that just made Haze mad. She threw a pancake at me. And I was too busy laughing to duck.

And that's how our all out pancake war started. Claw and I on a team. Shadow and Iggy. And Minx and Haze. It eventually ended with me almost getting knocked out the window, Haze spilling coffee all over herself, Claw and Minx falling over the back of the couch and getting syrup all over it, and Iggy and Shadow going face first into the floor because they slipped in syrup. All in all? It. Was. Freaking. AWESOME!

Iggy's P.O.V.

After we cleaned up the mess from our pancake war. Shadow told us to pack our stuff. We were heading out today.

We hadn't been attacked in over two months now. So Shadow and me (mostly Shadow) decided that we needed to try and blend in more. Which means that we're going to get to go to school. Hip hip hooray. It's no lie that none of us wanted to go.

But we all thought that it was probably a good idea. Seeing as maybe if we blended in more we would be left alone. It was a long shot, yes, but we didn't care. So now here we are. Flying through the air to our new "home" in Arizona. Where we will all be going to school. Oh joy...

Max's P.O.V.

Four years. Four years since we kicked Iggy out. And we regret it every minute of everyday. It's so different without him here. It's just not the same.

There's no one to lighten the mood when we're mad. No one constantly blowing things up against my wishes. Gazzy doesn't even want to build bombs anymore. Says it reminds him of Iggy to much. I can't blame him really. And yet somehow I can't shake the feeling that this was my fault. I mean I am the one that wanted him gone...

But on to what's happened the last four years. For the last four years we've been free of Erasers. Not one attack within the last four years.

Around two years ago we ran into another mutant. Another bird kid. His name is Tyger. He was sixteen at the time. Now eighteen. Like Fang and me. He's quiet. Not as quiet as Fang but quiet. He looks a lot like Fang too. Well not in hair color or eye color but in build. Tall and muscular but still lean.

Tyger has mahogany colored hair and gray eyes. His skin isn't as dark as Nudge's but it isn't pale like Iggy was... It's more in between. Like he's gotten a really good tan.

But anyway. After we kicked Iggy out four years ago, we were still running. The Flyboys and M-Geeks never stopped coming after us. The Erasers left us alone, if there even were any. Only recently have the Flyboys and M-Geeks left us alone. Up until around six months ago they were still coming after us. But then it just stopped. Haven't seen anything of them in six months.

Which is why we are currently at my mom's house in Arizona. We've been here for around three months. And now the worst is coming... my mom wants us to go to school. The evil hell hole known as high school. Well for me, Fang, Tyger, and Nudge anyway. Gazzy gets to go to the middle school and Angel's at the elementary school. But what's the freaking difference. There still hell holes.

I argued with my mom over this for three hours. Three freaking hours and she still won! How the hell she managed to do it I will never know. _'You know it's only because she's your mother Max. it's where you get it from.'_ the ever so annoying voice in my head said. _**'Who's side are you on? I'm Maximum Ride! I should be able handle one person. One freaking person. I've stood in front of a whole army of Erasers and yet she still beat me!'**_ I grumbled back. Silently may I add.

_'And yet as you said, she still managed to beat you. Face it Maximum. Either you going soft and losing you touch... or she's better at it than you are.'_ the voice said. And I swear I heard him/it/she laugh. Another reason to add to why I hate that damn voice.

"Max... Max... MAX!" I jumped at the sound of the voice. We were all sitting in the living room. And Fang had to shout just to get my attention. "What?" I asked, still irritated at the stupid voice in my head.

"I've been trying for the past five minutes to get your attention. What's going on?" he asked. I sighed. "Just the voice again. Back to irritate me that's all." I said. I said nothing of the conversation I had been having with the voice. Fang raised and eyebrow but left it at that.

"You kids do remember that your going to school with Ella on Monday, right?" my mom said. I groaned as everyone else, minus Fang and Tyger, cheered. They wanted to go to school. Fang, Tyger, and I didn't.

"Do we really have to go?" I whined. Yes whined. I never whine, but then again I never go to school either. My mom sighed. "Yes Max you guys have to go to school. It'll be good for you! Make friends. Find a date. Get involved. This is a great opportunity." she said. I glared at her. This wasn't a good opportunity. This was torture.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I caught Fang and Tyger's glares. I huffed. "I'm going for a fly. I'll be back in a bit." I muttered, standing up and heading for the door. I could feel the eyes on me as I walked out the door. Then down the steps and taking off at a run to launch myself into the air.

I flew. Not knowing or caring where at the moment. I just needed to think. So much had changed since we kicked Iggy out. If anything we got attacked more. We went a little longer without food sometimes because no one else could cook. Gazzy was so quiet sometimes that I thought we'd lost him somewhere. Things changed so much... to much.

I landed on a tree branch somewhere. It was a big tree and I was pretty high up. So at least no one on the ground could see me. I wouldn't be bothered here.

I settled down and got comfy. I let my thoughts wander. Iggy had been more important to us than we thought. What I wouldn't give to have him back. Just to have the annoying snarky bomb making cook back. With all his perverted jokes and sarcastic comments. Even his blindness.

I must have been even more tired than I thought because the next thing I know Fangs on the branch next to me shaking my shoulder. "Max... Max come on. Get up." he said. I blinked a couple times, turning my head to look at him.

"What... what time Is it?" I asked. Fang smirked. "Around ten o'clock. Everyone was starting to get worried so I came looking." he said. I nodded, shuffling around until I was crouched on the branch. I looked at Fang then launched myself into the air. He followed.

Silently we flew back to the house. "I know you miss him. We all do Max. he was more important than any of us realized." Fang murmured. I didn't have to ask to know who he was talking about. " I know Fang. It's just... It's that I feel like it's my fault. I was the one that wanted to get rid of him first. Even though everyone else didn't know about that you did. I told you that I wanted to get rid of Iggy. Now I feel like it's all my fault." I muttered. The tip of Fang's wing brushed mine. I looked over at him.

"What happened isn't your fault. Everyone else wanted him gone too. Don't blame yourself." he whispered. Against my will I could feel the tears start down my face. We landed outside the house then. Fang seeing the tears came and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest and let loose the tears I had kept In check for around three years. How could I have let things turn out like this?


	4. Chapter 3

**i am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so... (several hours later)... so so so so so so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated. school started back up and i have so much homework. not to mention writers block. i figured i write more because wheni have free time at school i either write or read. but i haven't had the friggin' time to! so hence the late update. **

**Max: i know how you feel. really i do. school wasn't fun.**

**Me: it's not that it's not fun. i just don't have time to write on this. it irritates me...**

**Nudge: i figure everyone understands. i mean they all had to go to school at one time or another too. so they should know. i mean how could they not know. i haven't even been to school a full year and I know how you feel... (continues rambling on) **

**Iggy: NUDGE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!**

**Nugde: *giggles* sorry Iggy.**

**Gazzy: hey isn't there more info on Max and the rest of us in this chapter?**

**Angel: yep. You even get to here from Fang! **

**Total: oh joy. we get to hear from the emo bird kid. isn't that just great.**

**Fang: total shut up. no one likes listening to you.**

**Me: and you think we like listening to you? pratice what you preech.**

**Nudge: you two aren't gonns start fighting again are you? Cuz i really don't wanna have to help Max or Iggy drag him in the closet again.**

**Me: *sigh* no we're not gonna start fighting. i was hoping we could make a truce.**

**Fang: like that's gonna happen. **

***Me and Fang start arguing***

**Max: well so much for not arguing. i'm gonna go break 'em up. Ig tell everyone the disclaimer so they can start reading. *walks off to go break up me and Fang***

**Iggy: Half Human Warrior does not own Maximum Ride people. she just owns this plot line. so read it and review it! reviews make all of us happy and makes Half Human Warrior work a tad bit faster. **

**Me: IGGY!**

**Angel: i suggest you start running Iggy. **

**Iggy: awe crap. Bye Guys! hope you like the chapter! *Runs away for life***

**Me: * Chases after Iggy with a frying pan* **

**Gazzy: and it starts again...**

* * *

><p>Minx's P.O.V.<p>

"Damn..." I muttered. I heard the shouts of "Shit!" "Aww Come on!" And "Fuck Off Damn it!" coming from other places in the house. I groaned. I heard the others do the same.

"Someone shut the damn thing up!" I shouted. "Why don't you!" Iggy shouted back. I growled. "This is shit!" Haze yelled. "Who left the damn thing on?" Shadow shouted out over the noise.

We all yelled the same thing at the same time. "IGGY!". Iggy muttered curses under his breath. We could hear Shadow slap him. "How could you forget to turn the thing off?" she growled. "I didn't mean to!" Iggy whined. Shadow was not happy. "Iggy you made the stupid thing! How could you forget to turn it off!" she shouted.

Okay so i'll fill you in on what's happening right now. So Iggy built this alarm clock that would be loud enough to be heard from anywhere in the house. We knew we would probably have to use it when we started school tomorrow. But we weren't going to use it today... which Iggy apparently forgot.

Shadow told him last night to turn it off so it wouldn't go off. I don't know why he didn't. I don't _want_ to know why he didn't. End of story. I will not say anymore about that.

Anyway.

So here we were. It was six o'clock in the freaking morning and we were all half awake and yelling. At Iggy. And I think Shad was resorting to violence. Cause Iggy sounded like he was in pain. And a lot of it.

" I blame you! Your the one that sidetracked me!" Iggy shouted. I almost gagged. I didn't _not_ need to here this. Everyone else thought the same thing. "Iggy! We do not need to hear about your and Shad's sex life! Just cause I make sex jokes about you two all the time does not mean I want to hear about what really happens!" Claw yelled at the top of his lungs. There were partly muffled shouts of agreement from others in the house.

"You are so dead Iggy." how I heard her mutter that I don't know. But I knew she half way meant it. She wouldn't kill Iggy. But she _would_ castrate him... or maim him. Whichever you choose. But he wouldn't get away with this unscathed.

I groaned again, and stuffed my head under my pillow trying to block out the noise. It didn't work. Which just goes to show why I hate me life sometimes. Everyone was still shouting and no one even bothered to turn the stupid alarm clock off. And it was louder than everybody else. And very high pitched...

Muttering curses of my own under my breath in several different languages, I got up from my cozy bed and walked/stomped downstairs. Demon heard me muttering. "Minx? Please stop swearing in different languages. It hurts my head when you do that." he said. Huffing a sigh I muttered a few more curses before I shut up.

When I got to the living room I walked straight to Iggy's alarm clock. And the bad thing? I was so tired and angry it took me almost ten minutes to find a button right in front of me. In my deffence though I blame Iggy. He color coated the stupid buttons. And you wanna know what color the off button was? Red. The button your NEVER supposed to push. See? I blame Iggy.

I don't think anyone even noticed that I turned it off. Because every kept on yelling... and yelling... and yelling some more. Well everyone but Demon. Sometimes I think he's the only normal one of us. And other times I swear he's the craziest.

Finally i'd had enough. Standing at the bottom of the stairs I sucked in a deep breath. I was going to need it. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! IT'S 6 IN THE FREAKING MORNING! WE ALL BLAME IGGY. BUT WE CAN KILL HIM LATER!" I shouted. It got quiet for all of 5 seconds before everyone was yelling again. I sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Haze's P.O.V.

I hate mornings. I really do. Everyone's so cranky and snappy. And if someone shouts all you want to do is rip your hair out. So i'll say it again. I. HATE. MORNINGS! Especially this one. Iggy, being the idiot that he is, forgot to turn his alarm clock off. So at 6 o'clock in the morning it went off. So it easy to say none of us were happy.

Shadow was yelling at Iggy. Everyone else was mumbling under their breath about it being to early in the morning. Me? I was trying, and failing might I add, to block out the noise and go back to sleep. I had even stuffed my head under my pillow. Though I was still shouting at them. Only it was to shut up.

I was barely aware of Minx getting up and walking/stomping downstairs. I was barely aware of her swearing in different languages (Don't ask. To early). I barely registered D talking to her. The only thing I do really remember, was finally hearing that stupid alarm clock stop beeping. I sighed in relief.

To bad Shadow, Iggy, and Claw were still yelling. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! IT'S 6 IN THE FREAKING MORNING! WE ALL BLAME IGGY. BUT WE CAN KILL HIM LATER!" I jumped about three feet in the air when Minx shouted that up the stairs and down the hall. It got quiet for all of about 5 seconds. Then everyone, minus Minx and me, were yelling. I growled. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! IT'S TO EARLY FOR THIS!" I yelled. To bad no one paid attention to me. I sighed. This was going to be a long morning. And an even longer day.

Iggy's P.O.V.

This. Is. Shit.

Everyone's mad at me. No one will talk to me. And it's starting to make me mad.

Okay so after the little wake up call at 6 in the morning this morning... Everyone has been avoiding me. Like. The. Freaking. Plague. The only thing Shadow has done all day is glare at me.

"Shad, baby, come on. I said I was sorry!" I pleaded with her. The others were out back goofing off. Shadow and I were still in the house. She shook her head.

I huffed. How was I going to get her to forgive me? How... how... how... Then an idea came to me and I smiled. It was evil sure. But she would like it. I know she would.

I stalked towards Shad. And as I walked forward, she walked backwards. Until her back hit the wall. I placed my hands on either side of her head and pressed myself against her. She wasn't going anywhere.

I leaned down and gently started kissing her neck. I felt her freeze up. But just as quick relax into my kisses. I held back my smirk. This was evil... but I couldn't stand to go so long without having her in my arms. At least this way, even if she didn't forgive me, I still got something until she stops being mad at me.

She tilted her head to the side, giving me better access to her neck. I started nipping at her neck. That's was one thing she seemed to like. I couldn't hold back my smile this time. And I think she noticed. "Damnit Iggy...why... why are you making this so hard for me?" she muttered. I could tell I was making it hard for her to concentrate. I don't think she even remembered that she was mad at me.

"I'm supposed... to be mad... at you.." she muttered. Okay so maybe I was wrong about that... oh well. "Hmm... but come on baby. You can't be mad at me forever." I murmured. She made some noise that sounded like an agreement. But at the moment I didn't care. I wanted to kiss her. Not her neck but her lips. Those sweet, soft... wait why the hell am I telling you guys? Oh forget this. Ignore me.

I kissed my way up her neck and across her jaw line. Ever so slowly I covered her lips with mine. And for the next probably five ten minutes the only thing I can remember is the feel of those soft lips on mine. But sadly. All good things must eventually come to an end.

"Aw come on!" Shad and I broke apart. Turning to see Claw turning and running back out the door which he had just come in. I smirked. "Think we mightta scared the kid for life." I muttered. Shad slapped my chest before pushing me off her. "Yea ya big dumbass. I think we did." she said trying to sound angry. But the gigantic smile on her face did nothing for her. I smiled and walked over to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards the door. "Come on. Let's go join the others." I said. She smiled and followed me out. Oh how I love my family.

Fang's P.O.V. (Yea I went there!)

Things have been different ever since Max's might-as-well-have-been break down. People complain about me being quiet. But you should see the rest of the Flock now. They're being quieter than me. Even Nudge isn't talking! That's bad.

I was currently sitting in my room typing away on my laptop while everyone else was... well truthfully I don't know what everyone else was doing. Probably mopping around. It's what everyone does now. I try to occupy myself. Keep my mind off it. Doesn't always work. But it helps.

I jumped slightly when someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I mumbled. The door opened to reveal none other than Dr. M. I nodded a hello. She smiled back.

"Fang. I know you know what tomorrow is..." she said sitting down on the edge of my bed. I knew what she was talking about. We started school tomorrow. Oh joy. I nodded to let her know I understood. "Well... I know Max and the others have been pretty upset lately and I know none of you like school. But Fang, your doing the best out of the Flock. And I wanted to ask you if you could keep an eye on everyone tomorrow. Make sure they don't get into to much trouble. Gazzy and Angel probably won't be as bad as Nudge, Max and Tyger." she said. I nodded again. She didn't even have to ask. I was going to watch them whether anyone asked me to or not.

Dr. M smiled. "Thank you Fang. I knew I could count on you." she said. She got up and left. I sighed. Tomorrow wasn't going to be fun. Not at all. Tomorrow would be hell. I knew damn well all the girls would be throwing themselves and Tyger and I. Just as all the guys would be throwing themselves at Max and possibly Nudge. The tension tomorrow would be very thick as neither Max or I was letting anyone touch any of us.

I sighed again and went back to typing. I was working on my blog. But I was stuck. I have no idea what to write about. The whole Iggy thing had started a lot of talking on the blog. Everyone wondering why Iggy had left. I hadn't told them what had happened. Which may or may not have been a good thing. Who knows. Sighing for the third time in ten minutes I decided to just start with what would happen tomorrow and go from there.

**Fang's Blog**

**You are visitor number: does it really matter?**

_Yo. What's up people? Not much here. Everyone's just hanging around like always. Wishing tomorrow won't come. Because sadly... we're going to school tomorrow. Yes school. With books, lots of other annoying people, and mean snarky teachers that no one likes. So needless to say. We're not happy._

_ You guys all know our past history with school. And it's never worked out before. Who thinks it will now? Anyone? Someone? No one? That's what I thought. Tomorrow will be a complete disaster. I just hope Max doesn't end up killing, or seriously hurting, someone. That's the last thing we need right now. _

_ And of course there's our newest member Tyger to consider. He's never been to school. So how's he going to react? To bad we don't know. But if he's anything like Max or me.. he'll hate it like we do. But we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out._

_ Well that's all I got for you guys right now. _

_ -fly on,_

_ Fang_

I hit the submit button then closed the window. What to do. What to do. Hmm... could always go see what everyone else was doing. Or I could stay in my room and surf the web. Or I could go flying. I decided on going for a fly.

Grabbing my jacket on the way out the door I walked downstairs. "I'm going flying." I called to anyone who cared. I heard muffled replies from different places in the house. Then Dr. M telling me to be home by dinner. Shrugging my jacket on I walked out the door. Taking a running start I launched myself into the air, my wings snapping out. I flapped a couple times and gained altitude. I flew, not caring where I was going. All I wanted to do right now was fly.

A couple hours of flying later and I was standing in the mouth of a cave I had found. I knew I needed to head back. But I didn't want to. It was peaceful here. Granted there wasn't as much yelling as there used to be... it was still loud sometimes. It was quiet here. Well quieter I guess. It was nice.

But sadly, as I looked up at the sky, I knew I had to get back. Dr. M would have dinner soon and I was told to be back before then. Sighing I shook out my black wings. Looking up at the sky in front of me I almost smiled. Flying was on my top five best things in the world. It helped me clear my mind and help me to work through things. It seemed so natural to fly. Something it didn't seem I got to do much of anymore. I jumped off the ledge, flapping a few times to gain altitude. Soon I was flying through the air headed back to Dr. M's house.

Tyger's P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room reading a book Dr. M had given me. Some action adventure book that was pretty good. I was over half way done and wanted to know what happened. So most of my time was spent in my room reading. Well maybe not most of my time.. but some of it at least. I know I know. You guys probably didn't peg me as a reader did you? Well I am.

But anyway. I was over half way through the book when Gazzy, who was very hyper today for some reason, bursted into my room yelling "Hide! Hide! She's coming!" as he dove under my bed. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on. But at the same time not wanting to know. If you knew Gazzy like I did... you'd be thinking the same thing.

Shaking my head I went back to my book. But was again interrupted. This time it was by a very angry, and very wet, Maximum Ride. She was scowling. "Where is he?" she growled. I raised an eyebrow but didn't answer. Instead I was too busy trying to hold down my smirk. As I saw leaves and a bunch of moss in her hair and on her clothes. "Did you fall off the bank again Max?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips. She blushed and glared at me. It had no affect. I was used to it.

"No. Gazzy pulled a prank. Now where. Is. He?" she asked again. I sighed. "Now now Maxie. You know that if I tell you that it would be breaking the code." I said. She looked confused. "You know. The guy code. Never turn in a brother." I said. She glared. "Tell me where he is before I go Max Ride on your skinny ass." she growled. I smirked. I knew that if she had known Gazzy was under my bed she wouldn't have cussed right then. But since she did... she found Gazzy. As he busted out laughing the minute she cussed.

She jumped. I laughed. And Gazzy had rolled out from under the bed holding his sides. Now why would we be laughing at the fact that Max cussed? It has a lot to do with this little thing called rules. Which Max doesn't handle very well. She once said "Rules were made to be broken". Someone else may have said it first. Who knows. But I know she said it. And her laying down a rule and then breaking it is like telling your kid there's no cookies left when your sitting there eating them. Do you understand why we're laughing now?

But the sad thing? Max looked ready to kill. And I had a feeling it wasn't just Gazzy either. "Crap. GAZZY RUN!" I shouted. I bolted off my bed and to the window. Gazzy was right behind me seconds later. I managed to wrench the window open and launch myself out it before Max got me. As I flew higher up I saw Gazzy dive out the window. His grayish white wings snapping open.

"TYGER! GAZZY! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Max shouted. Gazzy glanced at me as I glanced at him. We were both thinking the same thing. Run. Or in this case, fly. We turned tail (feather) and ran (flew) as fast as we could. We were both cackling like maniacs. I could hear Max coming after us. And she was so intent on catching us that she forgot she had her super speed. My cackling got louder. And Gazzy had the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. Oh how I love my family.

Dr. M's P.O.V.

I smiled as I watched Max chasing after the boys. It wasn't something you saw much of now. Ever since Iggy left... they've been a wreck. Nudge, who used to talk almost constantly, hardly ever said more than ten words. She had her moment when the old Nudge would show and she'd ramble. But for the most part she was silent. More so than Fang.

Gazzy used to make bombs and pull pranks all the time. Now it was rare to see him pulling a prank. And he never made bombs. The last bomb I think he made was right before Iggy left. I hadn't had to get after him even once for blowing something up.

Angel. She seemed to have curled in on herself. She wasn't zombie like. But she wasn't the carefree girl I had seen before. I really didn't know how to describe her.

Tyger is the newest member of the Flock. So he never met Iggy. But yet he seemed as down as everyone else. Probably just the sadness in the atmosphere. It was rubbing off.

Fang seemed to be handling Iggy's leaving the best. You could tell he was sad. He had lost a brother. But he hadn't closed off even more than he was. He was still the quiet kid he had been before.

And finally Max. My daughter seemed to take it the hardest. She hardly ever came out of her room. She'd become quiet. And she even refused cookies one day. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_ Everyone, minus Max, was sitting at the table at Dr. Martinez's house. They were talking about random things. Dr. M had asked how Tyger, the newest member, liked the surroundings. As he had never been to Dr. M's house before. They were also eating some of Dr. M's famous chocolate chip cookies._

_ They all turned towards the door as Max walked in. She went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She turned and started towards the door. "Would you like some cookies Max?" her mother, Dr. M, asked. Max shook her head. "No thanks." she muttered walking out the door. Everyone stared after her. Max had NEVER refused chocolate chip cookies. Especially her mothers chocolate chip cookies. They knew things were serious if Max was declining cookies._

_End flashback_

That was the first time I have ever seen Max refuse chocolate chip cookies. I was so shocked that day. You can't even imagine. But after a talk from Fang, no idea what he said, she seemed to get better. Like something was cleared up. I have no idea what it was. And in ways I don't want to. I would leave that between them.

But now another problem was coming. School. I had thought it best that they go to school. Maybe try to blend in more. The younger kids agreed right away. But Max, Fang and Tyger didn't want to. They wanted nothing to do with school. And that was kinda what I was afraid of. With their past history at school I knew this wouldn't be fun for them. Especially now that Max and Fang were together.

From what I heard all the girls liked Fang. And all the guys liked Max. I knew that Fang wouldn't let a guy that wasn't in the Flock anywhere near Max. The same went for any girls that weren't in the Flock. Max wouldn't let them anywhere near Fang. I just hoped that people listened. We didn't need someone getting put in the hospital because they were flirting with Max or Fang.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nudge, Ella, and Angel go out side with a camera. They were smiling and laughing. I saw Ella point towards where Max was flying around chasing after the boys. My smile widened as I realized they were going to tape it. I chuckled to myself. I was glad to see them having fun. It wasn't something they had much of anymore. _'I hope that changes.'_ I thought to myself. I walked into the kitchen to start dinner. _'I really hope that changes.'_

Shadow's P.O.V.

After our wake up call this morning no one was happy with Iggy. Not even me. But that changed the minute his lips found my skin. Yes I know. I should be able to resist him... Well I can't. Grr...Every time his lips touch my skin my brain shorts out and I can't think straight. So no. I can't resist him.

But now we were all goofing off in the back yard of our new home. Chasing each other and shouting. Just playing around. The house we now lived in was down an old dirt road in the middle of nowhere basically. There was a lot of open space for us to fly. No one was around to see us. We could pretty much do whatever we wanted.

I had an arm around Demon and was currently ruffling his hair. He laughed his little 10 year old laugh and pulled away. Going after his sister who had thrown some pebbles at him. He chased her around while the rest of us rolled on the ground laughing at them. Not soon after Claw and the minx joined them.

I was sitting off to the side in a tree. Watching my family goofing off and having fun. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Iggy. I leaned back into him, sighing happily. "It's good to see them so happy." he murmured. He head rested on my shoulder. I nodded. "Five years ago we would still be running. This wouldn't be such a happy picture." I said. Iggy nodded.

"I'm glad you found me, Shad." Iggy said quietly a few moments later. I turned in his arms. I smiled. "I'm glad I found you too." I murmured, leaning up and pressing my lips to his. With a smile on his face he kissed me back. And for once. Everything seemed perfect.

Unknown P.O.V.

"Where. Are. They?" the bald man asked for the tenth time in five minutes. "Sir we don't know. We can't find them anywhere. It's like they've disappeared off the face of the earth." the newest man on the team said. A bad idea in the other members eyes.

"What? They've gotta be somewhere. Track their powers. Look for sightings. Do something! Anything! Just find them!" the bald man shouted. Immediately the men at computers went back to work. It wasn't a good idea to make this man mad. He could turn your life into a living hell if you weren't careful. One wrong word and you could wind up dead and no one would even know.

The newest man, a blonde with greyish blue eyes, was confused. Why were these kids so important? Did they have something that his boss wanted? What had he meant by powers? And sightings? Everything was just confusing to him. He was told when he took the job not to ask questions. And seeing as how he wasn't one for trouble he did as he was told. But he couldn't help but be curious.

Quickly the blonde man glanced around. Everyone was working intently. Maybe he could slip in and ask his boss why these kids were so important. Quietly he slipped out of his chair and slipped in the door of his bosses office.

"Sir?" the blonde asked. The bald man, surprised, jumped slightly. "What do you want?" the bald man sneered as he turned around. Bowing his head the blonde somehow managed to stammer out what he wanted to ask. "S..sir... why.. why are.. are these kids so important?" he asked. The bald man gaped at his newest man.

"These kids? These kids? These kids aren't normal James. These kids are the biggest break through in science the world has ever known. But they were made with brains. They can think and talk. They can choose not to follow directions. These _kids_ aren't just kids. They're mutants. Meant to be contained and used. Not allowed to run free." the bald man growled.

The blonde man, James, was shocked. "But.. but sir. They're kids like all others. They're still people. You can't keep people contained. Caged up like animals. It just isn't right!" James said. His boss wasn't happy. Not one bit.

So the bald man did the one thing he was good at. Getting rid of people. With a quick snap of his fingers a large burly man appeared behind James. And before James could realize what was happening... the burly man had snapped his neck. Officially ending not only his job for the bald man, but also his life. "Get him out of here Jose. I don't care where you take him just make sure he isn't found." the bald man muttered. The burly man, Jose, nodded.

Sighing the bald man flopped down in his chair. Now he had to worry about what the other men would think. Hopefully they wouldn't think much of it. But nothing ever seemed to work out the way you wanted it to. And then there was the problem of not being able to find the kids. They were somewhere. They just didn't know where. But after years of searching and research he wasn't about to give up now. He wasn't going to let them win. He would find them and he would capture them. And then he would be known. He would have the prize that everyone wants. He just had to get the kids.

Sighing again the man logged onto his computer. He opened up several files containing information on the kids. And of newer experiments that would be sent to capture them. If they could ever find them that is.

He scrolled down through the profiles until he reached the one he wanted. The strawberry blonde boy's. He searched through the information until he found the section on his powers.

"He has been designed to come into some very powerful powers later on in his life. Having the ability to control shadows, light, darkness, and energy. He will also get his sight back later as well. As a serum was injected before his experiment in case something went wrong." it read. The man shook his head. It didn't say when he was supposed to come into his powers. Just that he would. The bald man groaned in frustration.

He scrolled through till he found the blonde females profile. Maximum Ride. She was another prize. Her, the strawberry blonde, and the dark haired female that had the streaks in her hair. They were the most wanted. As they were the most powerful. Or so he had been told. Personally he thought the only powerful ones were the blonde and the dark haired girl. But maybe he was wrong.

He looked for Maximum's powers on her profile. The only thing it said was that she had the ability to go at super fast speeds. Nothing else. He wondered if they weren't sure of her powers or if that was it. He sighed again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

As he looked through all the files he made a mental note to have one of his men check and see if there were any recent files on these kids. Maybe he had really old files. He'd have to check that out. But for now he settled with the ones he had. He just hoped that all this information was accurate. Because if it wasn't there would be hell to pay. He was determined to capture these kids. At all costs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay i am a horrible person...**

**Fang: you got that right.**

**Me: shut up. anyway i'm a horrible person. it's been i don't know how long since i last updated. but in my defence school keeps a person busy! homework is the worst thing in history.**

**Max: Yes it is. now don't you think we should stop talking and let them read the chapter?**

**The Others: yeah!**

**Me: yea i should but one more thing first. sorry bout not updating. i'll try to be quicker next time!**

**Max: okay shut up now.**

**Me: alright alright i'm shutting up. **

**P.S. i don't own Maximum Ride. if i did i wouldn't be on here now would i?**

Chapter 4

Iggy's P.O.V.

There are times I really hate life. Well maybe not life but definitely some of the things in life. One example being school. It takes away precious sleep. Not to mention the time I get to spend with my family and girlfriend. So as you can tell, school is not on my good list.

So at 6 o'clock Monday morning I was not a happy camper. Not wanting to move from my girlfriend's side, I slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I buried my face in her hair. I heard her mumble under her breath. Though I didn't understand most of it.

Now mumbling curses the entire time, she went to get up. But I kept my arm tightly around her. She sighed heavily. "Iggy we have to get up. We have school." she murmured. I grumbled under my breath about school being stupid. Then I spoke up so she could hear me.

"We don't have to go. We can stay here while the others go. We can be alone for once." I said into her hair. She chuckled quietly. "What if I don't wanna stay here with you? Then what?" she asked playfully. Even though I know she was joking it still made my chest tighten. She was my light. My sun. Any thought of her leaving made my chest hurt. You may think we're to young to be acting this way and talking like this. Maybe we are. But I love her with everything I have and that won't change. No matter what.

I didn't say anything. Just pulled her even closer (if that was possible). I heard the others getting up. Again Shad tried to get up. I still wouldn't let her. She sighed again. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by her sweet lips on mine. Any coherent thoughts flew out the window at that moment. I kissed her back, fully intent on staying here the rest of my life. Or well.. at least the rest of the day. I didn't wanna move. And i'm pretty damn sure she didn't wanna move either. But of course all things must come to an end.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER GET YOUR ASSES OUTTA THAT ROOM! IF THE REST OF US HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL THEN YOU DO TOO!" Minx shouted from downstairs. Glaring at the floor and grumbling curses we both got up. I would have loved nothing more than to spend a day on the couch watching movies with my girlfriend. But nooo... we had to go to school...

"Why did we decide to go to school again?" I asked, shrugging into my dark blue button up shirt. As I was buttoning the last button Shad walked out in a pair of black basketball shorts and a forest green tank top. Her natural streaked hair falling loosely around her shoulders. I smiled.

"Because we're hoping to lie low. Lead semi normal lives." she said. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "So long as nobody touches any of you girls in ways I don't like we'll be fine." I muttered. Shadow chuckled.

"Not entirely true. With me it'll be any guy that's not D or Claw that gets close to me you'll end up tearing to pieces. Your protective and you're afraid you're gonna lose me. Which you won't." she whispered. She turned in my arms and hugged me. "You've got nothing to worry about. I'm _your_ girl and that won't change." she said as she leaned up and pecked me on the lips. "Now let's go before Minx gets mad."

Chuckling I grabbed my stuff and followed her out. We walked down the stairs only to find everyone arguing. I raised an eyebrow. "Now how the hell did we not notice this?" I asked. Shad shrugged. "No idea." she muttered continuing on into the kitchen. Not wanting to mess with the others I followed her.

Stuffing my I-pod and phone in my pocket and dropping my backpack by the door I went over to the fridge. Working quickly and silently Shad and I made breakfast and set the table. The others were still arguing when we got done. I listened to what they were saying.

"I'm not doing it! They'll bite my head off!" it was Claw. He sounded worried and scarred. "Well I'm not going in there! I'll never come out! I yelled at them once already! That's enough!" Minx shouted. I heard Haze sigh. And D groan.

"Send D in!" Haze shouted. It was silent for all of two seconds. "WHAT? WHY ME?" D exclaimed. "Because you're the youngest. And more like their kid. So they won't be as mad at you as they would the rest of us." Haze stated calmly. D groaned again. And I chose that time to walk into the living room. They didn't even notice.

"Just go D! They won't kill you for walking in on them!" Claw shouted. "Maybe not! But I'll die of embarrassment if I walk in on something!" he exclaimed. By now Shad was beside me. Smiling hugely too. This was funny. I wish I had a camera. I think Shad was thinking the same thing.

They continued to argue. Shad and I laughing the entire time. This was just to good! But sadly we had to eat breakfast and then go. Otherwise we'd be late for school (it's not like we cared though...). So I had to interfere with their argument.

"Uhhh.. guys? Food's getting cold..." I trailed off. Their heads snapped towards my smiling face and Shad's laughing form. Mouths dropped open. "Here it comes... 3...2...1..." I muttered as the stutters started. I didn't catch any of it. "YO! Shut up! Go eat!" Shad shouted through her laughter. Gathering what dignity they had left they all marched into the kitchen. I chuckled. "This is gonna be a fun day. A very fun one indeed." I said turning with Shad beside me to go into the kitchen to eat. "Yup. Let's see how this day turns out." she murmured.

Max's P.O.V.

Morning's suck. That's all I have to say. Morning's suck. And it was morning. Early.. in the morning. See my problem? Yea I hope you do.

So here I was laying face down on my bed with a pillow over my head as Angel and Nudge jumped up and down beside me on the bed. Screaming their heads off. "MAX GET UP! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Angel shouted. I groaned. "Go away." I said even though it was muffled.

"NO! MAX COME ON! GET UP!" it was Nudge. And I'm pretty sure that's the shortest sentence i've ever heard her say. I wouldn't get up. "Max don't make us go get Fang!" Angel shouted. I scoffed. What was he gonna do? Turns out I should have just gotten up...

They went an got Fang. And let me tell you. Getting a cold washcloth put on your face while getting tickled to death isn't fun. And of course Fang had to know I would wake up. Dang him.

"Fang stop!" I shouted through my laughter. When I looked up outta my tearing eyes (from so much laughter) I saw Fang had a smirk on his face. "Dang it Fang! Stop!" I shouted again. He chuckled. "Only if you get up Maxie." I could hear the smile in his voice. Ugh.. this was a _fun_ morning. Note my sarcasm.

I finally got up. Then proceeded to shove them all outta my room. Grumbling the entire time. I found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and stuffed myself into them. Not really caring what they looked like. It was 6 in the freaking morning! Why would I care?

I shoved my feet in my combat boots, grabbed the phone mom had gotten me, and my backpack before heading downstairs. Where I could smell bacon. Mmmm bacon. Come on who _doesn't_ love bacon? Bacon was the best thing in the world! Well, next to my mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"Well look who finally got outta bed!" my mom announced. I sent a glare her way. 6Am was way to freaking early. My mom chuckled as I filled my plate with her delicious cooking. Nudge and Angel were already eating. Gazzy and Fang were both getting plates down to fix their breakfast. I wondered where Iggy was.

I heard feet coming down the stairs and guessed that was Iggy. Which was weird. He was always one of the first ones up in the morning. "Morning." a voice said as the owner walked into the room. It wasn't Iggy.

I was about to spin around. Demand to know who it was. When everything seemed to come flying back at me. I remembered what happened four years ago. Iggy leaving. Finding Tyger.

I shut my eyes. This had happened a few times before. I had basically mistaken Tyger for Iggy. I just... I was used to the way things were before. And I guess even after four years I just never fully adjusted to Iggy being gone and Tyger being with us. Which was pretty screwed up in ways.

When I opened my eyes I saw Angel looking up at me. _'It's not just you Max. We all do it too.'_ Angel said mentally. I wanted to cry. _'Even __still Angel. I'm the leader. I should be able to adjust to change the fastest and easiest. I shouldn't be thinking this.'_ I murmured back mentally, walking over and taking my place at the table. She sighed but said nothing more.

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Which was now normal. Nudge wasn't eating. Just picking at her food. Both Fang and Gazzy were eating, but they weren't eating much. Angel, Ella and Tyger were eating normally. And I was just sitting there starring at my plate. None of us were watching the time.

"If you guys don't get moving now you'll miss the bus." Total stated, trotting into the kitchen. My head snapped up to the clock. Now I didn't want to go to school. But if my mom found out we didn't go (she'd already left for work by then)... well.. i'd be dead to say the least. So we had to go.

"CRAP!" I shouted. I bolted towards the door. The others, thinking the same thing I was, were right behind me. "Bye Total!" Angel shouted over her shoulder as we all launched ourselves into the air. Flying down the road (Fang was carrying my sister) towards were we would catch the bus. Hopefully.

_A missed bus ride and a lot of flying later_

I was beyond pissed off. _**We missed the freaking bus. **_So we had to run the whole way. Literally run. We all barely made it on time. Fang, Nudge, Tyger, Ella and I were almost late since we had to drop off Angel and Gazzy first. But we somehow managed to make it on time.

We walked into the office no sooner than the first bell had rung. The man sitting at the desk was relatively young. Probably only around 24 or 25. And the minute his eyes found me he could seem to take them off. And it was ticking me off. Sure he was kinda cute. Nowhere near as good looking as Fang though.

_'Wait..What? WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?'_ I shouted mentally to myself. Fang was my best friend and I DID NOT think about him like that. So where the heck had that thought come from?

Shaking those thoughts from my head I cleared my throat. He still didn't look up. I heard Tyger and Nudge both sigh and as I glanced over at Fang I saw his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Oh boy he was pissed. Mentally swearing my head off at the guy in front of me, I took a deep breath.

"Uhm... excuse me." I said glaring. The guy finally looked up at my face. Only to shrink back at my glare. Or maybe it was Fang's glare.. I'm not sure. Either way, he shrunk back. "Yes how can I help you?" he questioned, still frightened. "We're new here. We need our schedules." I said. He nodded. I saw he eyes skim down my body. But Fang clearing his throat made his eyes return to where they should be.

"Names please." he muttered. I smirked slightly. He was all flustered now. "Max and Tyler Martinez (Ella was already enrolled). Tiffany and Nick Ride." I said. He nodded quickly and started his search for our schedules. I don't know how long we stood there. But it was long enough that I was bored outta my mind... Finally he announced that he found them.

"Here you go. Will you be alright to find your way around by yourself?" he asked. And he wasn't asking everyone. Just me. And it wasn't making just me mad.

Fang took the papers from him. And in the process wrapped the arm that he wasn't using around my waist. I saw the desk guy's eyes widen. "_We'll_ be just fine getting around." he all but snarled. I wanted to laugh.

"Okay. I trust that you will." his voice cracked. And I could hear Nudge smothering giggles. Everyone looked amused. Well.. everyone but Fang. Fang just glared.

I turned and headed towards the door. The others followed behind me. Fang was the last one out. Choosing to stay behind and glare at the desk dude. Who's name I still don't (and probably never will) know.

The minute we were out the door with it closed behind us we all (again minus Fang) busted up laughing. The look on DD (desk dude)'s face! Fang didn't see what was so amusing. " What's so funny?" Fang questioned.

Now understand something. Tyger does not like me in any way other than a sister. But somehow it seems that Fang took his next words as something he didn't mean. "Dude! Did you not see the look on his face? I so totally would have done that!" Tyger practically shouted.

Now again. Tyger and I are nothing more than siblings. But Fang, who (as always) is the over protective best friend, took it the wrong way. So here we (Nudge, Ella and I) are watching as Fang grabs Tyger by the collar of his shirt and pins him to the wall. Fang snarled something in his ear that none of us heard, and Tyger paled. He looked ready to puke.

After another glare, Fang released Tyger. Slowly the color came back to Tyger's face. But he still looked scared to death. Apparently Fang said something quite threatening. For which I would probably kill him because of later.

"Well.. seeing as how school starts in three minutes and we have yet to find our lockers..." Nudge said trailing off. I knew she was trying to break the silence and I was thankful for that. And it seemed to work. Fang, who was now standing beside me, untensed some. "Yea. We really should find our lockers and classrooms." Ella said, helping Nudge out, even though she didn't need to find her locker. I shot them both thankful looks.

I handed them each their schedules. I waved slightly to Nudge and Ella who went off to find Nudge's locker before turning to the two boys next to me. I glared at them both. Tyger grumbled under his breath while Fang just continued to glare. "You two are so in for it later." I mumbled as I grabbed their arms dragging them in the direction that I was around fifty percent positive our lockers were in. This was gonna be a long day.

Shadow's P.O.V.

We ended up being late. We were up early and ready to go. And yet we were still late. How you may ask? I have no clue whatsoever. I blame it on the fact that none of us no where the hell we're going. Iggy agrees with me. The others say it's because Iggy and I were to busy "sucking face" to notice the time. Hence the being late part. Iggy and I disagree.

But anyway. Here we are walking into our class almost ten minutes late. It may not of been to bad if the secretary would have stopped staring at Minx and I and would have focused more on getting our schedules for us. But nothing ever works out that well for the bird kids does it? And then Iggy went all protective ass boyfriend/brother, so the dude was in for it. One thing you learn. Never mess with us girls. If Iggy finds out about it... well let's just say I pray for you.

And then it took ten minutes to find our lockers, shove our crap in it (if we didn't need it), then help Claw (actually Chris Griffiths) find his homeroom. Then Iggy (James Griffiths), Minx (Madison "Madi" Marks) and me (Ashlyn "Ash" Marks) all went to find our homeroom, we shared it. So imagine what it must have looked like three kids walking in around ten minutes late.

The teacher, a man probably in his mid thirties, must have been lecturing or something because his talking ceased when the door opened. Everyone was openly staring at us. Which, to be honest, annoyed me to no end. But ya know how it goes.

"And just who might you three be?" the teacher questioned. Oh he just sounded nice (note my sarcasm please) "James Griffiths and Madison and Ashlyn Marks. We're the new students you _should_ be expecting." I said. His eyes narrowed. Oh yea. We'd get along _just fine._

He looked down at the clipboard, i'm guessing anyway, in his hands. "Hmm.. Marks.. aahhh there you both are. And Mr. Griffiths is on here too. Well that's good. So since you three decided to grace us all with your presence ten minutes later than you should have, how about the three of you come up here and tell the class something about yourselves. Come now it's only fair." the man, who's name I still didn't and didn't want to know, said.

Well it was safe to say that if people didn't like this man I could see why. Total asshole. Oh the joys of high school. It can't get any worse right? Turns out I just end up jinxing myself..

Claw's P.O.V.

I was around five minutes late to my homeroom. My do I wish I would have been on time. Okay so when I opened the door to the classroom everyone turned to look at me. Really? Do you have nothing better to do than stare at the kid coming in five minutes late? Wait... don't answer that...

Anyway so here I am. Standing in the doorway feeling extremely awkward. And ya know what's even worse? The fact that not only could the other female students, but the _damn teacher_ couldn't keep her eyes off me. I'm not even trying to be all big headed and all that happy shit. I'm. Dead. Serious. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Being part bird must have more of an effect than we thought...

"You must be the new student." _**'no i'm the kid that's been here for a year now'**_ I thought sarcastically. "Charlie?" she asked. Ugh.. if you're gonna stare at me like some perv _at least_ get my name right.

"Chris actually. Chris Griffiths." I muttered. I'm so killing whoever came up with the brilliant Idea that we go to school. I haven't been here ten minutes and I already wanna claw **( AN: ha ha get it? Since his name is Claw. Awe forget it. Not like anyone cares anyway. ON WITH THE STORY! ****Sorry i'm done now...****)** my eyes out. Oh lord help me. Please.

"Yes yes. Chris. Well Chris would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" she asked. I almost scoffed. I didn't have a choice. So what was the point of asking? They must think we're all stupid. "Yea sure why not." I muttered. I walked over to were she was standing.

"Uhm.. so I'm Chris Griffiths. I've got an older brother named James (lie. Well ain't nothing I haven't done before anyway). My favorite color is green and my favorite sport is football." I grumbled out. I swear I heard a couple of the girls sigh dreamily. Oh someone kill me now.

"Well Chris pick a seat. Any seat it doesn't matter. I was just about to start on what will happen during this period throughout the year." she said. Not really caring I just nodded and headed towards the back of the room. All eyes followed me. Damn I just can't get a break can I? Again don't answer that.

So after I had taken my seat (which is by the window. Hey blame Shad. She pounded escape tactics into our heads when we were little.) the teacher lady started to drone on and on about what would happen during this class period everyday. I got so bored that i'm pretty sure I fell asleep. No wait i'm positive I fell asleep. Wanna know why? Because the next thing I know there's a blonde haired blue eyed girl shaking my shoulder. A blonde haired blue eyed girl that looked maybe a little bit too familiar.

"Hey. Hey come on. The bell rang you gotta get up." she muttered still shaking my shoulder. Shaking my head to clear my brain of the sleep induced thoughts (dreams people dreams) I sat up fully and then looked into a pair of electric blue eyes that reminded me of Iggy's. I didn't know why Iggy's eyes. But that's who they reminded me of.

I must have been looking (Iggy probably would have said staring. I disagree.) longer than I thought because I came back to reality with her snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Hey.. uhh... Chris. Earth to Chris." I snapped outta the trance I was in.

"Huh? Oh sorry. You just look kinda familiar. Sorry if I creeped ya out." I said gathering the stuff I had brought with me. She smiled a smile that I had only seen on one other person. And it kinda scared me.

"It's fine. I'm not easily creeped out." she glanced at the clock. "Shit. Class is about to start. Do you need help finding you next class?" she asked quickly. I almost said no. but some part of me wanted to know why she seemed so familiar. I couldn't have met her before. I would have remembered such a pretty face.

_**'Woah woah woah. Where the hell did that come from? I don't even know the girl!'**_ And yet I couldn't deny that she was pretty. Very pretty. And that also scared me. I couldn't get into any kind of relationship. Even if it was just friends. I wasn't normal. I'm a flipping winged mutant. Trying something with a normal person would just screw things up. So imagine my own surprise when I heard the words "Yea. I could use some help getting around." come from my mouth.

So that's why I walked to my next class with a girl I didn't know beside me. And yet said girl looked way too familiar to me. I wanted to bash my head against a wall. Stupidest thing i've ever done in my entire life (Next to the time I put hair dye in Minx's shampoo) is start talking to a normal girl, or maybe she works for the school... oh boy here I go, look what I probably got myself into...

_** 'So much for living to see my sixteenth birth day. Shad's gonna kill me. Wait scratch that. Minx is gonna kill me.'**_ I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway to the class I had right before lunch. Which I happened to share with the blonde beauty next to me, who I would soon figure out was in all of my classes. Who's name I still didn't know.

"Hey you never told me your name. You know mine so I'd say it's only fair I know yours.." I trailed off, a smile on my face. She gave a sly looking grin. "And if I don't tell you?" she asked playfully. I thought for a moment. "Then I might just have to... tickle the crap outta ya!" I exclaimed, reaching over to tickle her sides.

We were getting stared at. But frankly I didn't care. I knew I was in for hell later. Again I didn't care. I'd known this girl all of two hours and I already felt like I'd known her for years. Yup. I was screwed.

"Alright alright i'll tell you!" she stuttered out between giggles. I pulled back watching her expectantly. Panting for breath she looked up at me through her lashes. "My name's Bla...Karlie. My name's Karlie." I noticed the slip up. My eyebrow raised and I saw her start to chew on her lip.

I probably should have left it alone. But I wanted to know what she had been about to say. "What were you about to say?" I questioned. She froze and I wondered if maybe I had brought up bad memories or something. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna. I'm just curious." I added as and after thought.

I thought she was gonna tell me that it wasn't any of my business or that she didn't want to tell me. But surprising me she started talking. "It's a nick name my brother used to call me when we were younger. But I haven't seen him in years and sometimes it hurts to be called that. It feel natural to say. But to keep from hurting myself by thinking of him I don't use it anymore." she said quietly. And I saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh. We're you and your brother really close?" I asked. I was genuinely curious. She nodded. "We were all each other had really. I wish he was here." I saw tears start to fall and couldn't help but wrap and arm around her shoulders. "Hey it'll be alright. I'm sure you'll find each other again one day." I said hoping I was actually comforting her. What I've never been good with the whole crying stuff. I'm a guy I don't do that. **(AN: yes you have... admit it. Sorry i'm done.)**

She looked up at me. "Thanks Chris. That helped." she murmured with a small smile on her face. I grinned back. "Now come on before we're late for gym." I said pulling her along. She chuckled.

We walked into the gym and almost immediately I spotted Shadow, Minx and Iggy talking. Oh boy here we go. I'm dead meat. I looked down at Karly. "Hey I gotta go talk to my brother. I'll catch up with you in a bit. Okay?" I said a bit nervously. She nodded. And with a last smile I jogged over towards where the others were.

Shad must have seen me talking to Karly because she glared at me. "I know we're here to try and lead semi normal lives. But we both know that making normal friends this early could possibly be a bad thing." she stated. I blushed slightly. "I know Shad. And I didn't mean for it to happen! But I fell asleep in homeroom and she woke me up. And then I noticed how familiar she looked but i'm positive I haven't seen her before. And then we got to talking and now I guess you could say we're friends." I said in a rush of words that sounded more like gibberish.

Iggy and Minx were shocked. Shad looked ready to roast me alive. Until something sunk in. "Wait did you just say she looks familiar?" Shad questioned me. I nodded mutely. Not trusting myself to NOT say a smart ass remark. Hey she taught us well.

"Shit. Fuck. Damn. Do you know what this means?" I'm really glad Iggy is in this class. Because otherwise she may have killed me then and there. "Well other than the possibility that she could work for Itex... No I do not know what this means." I hadn't meant for that to sound like a smart ass remark. But I think Shad took it as one. Or i'm guessing by the glare anyway.

"This means we haven't been here a week and yet we might already be in trouble if she _is_ working for Itex." she hissed. I knew she wasn't pissed about having to stop going to school. That she (and the rest of us) could care less about. No what she was pissed about was that we may possibly have to leave after _just_ settling in. And even I didn't want that. So let's hope she wasn't working for Itex.

I hung my head like the scolded puppy I felt like. But thankfully Iggy came to my rescue. "Ya know Sha.. Ash" he said as a student passed by us. He lowered his voice. "If Claw makes friends with her he could find out if she really is Itex. If she's not. Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there." he said cheerfully. We all turned to give him weird looks.

"Remind me why your so happy again?" Shad said a bit fearfully. I was with her on that all the way. Iggy was **never** this cheerful. Especially when something like this happened. _What the hell was wrong with this kid_?

"Well did you ever think that maybe it was because you pi..." he went stock still before he finished the sentence. I raised an eyebrow. Though I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what he had been about to say I was curious as to why he froze up. Turning my head to look in the direction he was looking in I caught a glimpse of black as midnight hair.

When I looked closer I saw a tall, lean but yet muscular figure. There was and equally tall yet less muscular looking guy standing next to the black haired guy. And I saw three girls standing with them. A blond haired girl with brown streaks in her hair, a dark skinned girl, and a chocolate brown haired girl.

I knew who they were. I had never met them. But I knew who they were. A low growl (yes I know we're part bird. I can't explain why we can growl like dogs.) escaped my lips. Almost instinctively I stepped in front of Minx and I saw Iggy do the same for Shad. Yea this wasn't good.

"Hey! What the hell?" Minx half shouted when I stepped in front of her. I hissed. "Look!" I thrust a finger in the groups direction. When Shad and Minx turned to look they both froze as well. The first thing that happen was, as you could probably guess, Shad started cursing her head off. Minx, who could speak several (and by that I mean most) languages, was muttering things under her breath. Curses in a different language most likely. Oh joyums.

"Okay. I saw we go talk to the teacher before one of us goes over there and kills them. Anyone else agree?" I asked in a strained voice. I was all for going and killing them. But that wouldn't be very nice now would it. And we all know how nice we are. (not)

If you thought Shad would be the one ready to kill your wrong. That would be Minx. When Minx and I were in still in the school we were created in, we were more or less "assigned" to watch one of the mutants they had created. Well she was assigned to watch the kid. I was only two at the time.

The kid was a cat hybrid. A little girl. And Minx had in about two months become extremely attached to her. She was basically her daughter. The little girl, who Minx had named Kit, was with Minx and I for a year and a half. But one day the whitecoats wanted to take her for more testing. More than her body was ready for.

Minx fought. She knew that Kit's body couldn't handle anymore tests then. And she was going to fight to make sure she didn't have anymore tests. I fought with her the best I could. I was only 3. But in the end they took Kit. And she didn't return. Minx blamed herself for her death.

Then some months later came the day we escaped that hell hole. And that day wasn't a happy one for Minx either. She and I were running through the halls trying to find our way out. But a pair of Erasers cornered us. Minx almost lost me. Had she not gotten her powers she probably would have...

The bigger of the two erasers was fighting me. Not fair yes I know. But when is anything ever fair? Anyway. I was dodging left and right. I had scratches all over my body and Minx didn't look to be doing much better. Actually she was doing worse.

Being who I am I wasn't about to let her take all the hits. Even at such a young age I was protective of the girl that was a mother and a sister to me in many ways. And so I did something that almost got me killed.

I dove in front of her ready to take the hit the Eraser was about to deliver. It would have slashed me from my belly button to my nose. Slicing me in two, quite literally. But at the last second a blueish purple haze appeared in from of me. One of her shields, though we didn't know that at the time.

The Eraser bounced off of it, and went flying. Hitting the wall hard enough to knock him out. The other Eraser was just as stupid and tried the same thing his buddy had. He to was rendered unconscious. And after that we managed to make it out alive. Finding Shad some months later.

But ever since Minx has had difficulties with losing people and hurting people that she loves and cares for. It's why she's so protective over all of us. Though me especially. As we've known each other since the day we (well I) was born. And she would do anything to protect us. Which is why we had to make sure she didn't go beat the living daylights outta the people across the room.

Turning, I wrapped my arm around the girl that I still considered a mother. Shad was like a mother to me as well. But Minx would always be number one in that department. Shad was more like an over protective big sister. Iggy laced his fingers with his girlfriend and we, with me half dragging Minx, walked towards the gym teacher. He noticed us and looked up (or down maybe?) at us. Shad and Iggy started talking with him and I decided to see how Minx was.

"Minx? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She took a deep breath and leaned into my side (yes i'm taller than her. I'm a bird boy. Can't help it.). "Honestly? Not really. You know how I am with people I love and care for getting hurt. But am I fine to the point i'm not gonna go off on somebody? Yes. I know that as much as I would like to beat the living daylights outta them that that won't solve anything. And I imaging that Iggy still cares for them some. Maybe not a lot. But some. He wouldn't be happy with me." she muttered into my side as she buried her face there.

I hugged her as best I could with our position. Glad that she wasn't gonna kill anyone. "It's okay. We all know how you feel. At least to a point. We haven't been through exactly what you have but we all have our own situations like it. We get it. And we're here for you. Remember that." I murmured. Somehow I knew she was smiling.

Looking up I was proven right. "How is it you always seem to know just what to say?" she asked me half seriously. I smiled lazily. "Well mother. I was raised by two of the best." I answered. She giggled. "It's not difficult to tell Shad and I raised you. You act just like us." she was still giggling. I was about to respond but Iggy decided to interfere.

"If you two are done then we need to go get changed." she was smirking. He knew about what had happened. And he knew about my son like relationship with Minx. What others might have thought was flirting, was really our way of stating the fact that she was more or less my mother.

I maturely stuck my tongue out at him before disentangling myself from my mother/best friend. "Alright Mr. Impatient. Let's go." he sent me a glare. But I knew he was just playing.

He locked me in a head lock and rubbed my head. I was extremely tall for only fifteen. But again. I'm part bird. Although that didn't explain why both Minx and Shadow were both so short... Minx was a measly 5"4'. Shadow only two inches taller at 5"6'. Don't ask me. I don't know.

I'm 6"2' and i'm only fifteen. But Iggy's eighteen year old form far outdid mine. He was probably a good 6"8'. Possibly taller. But unlike me Iggy was more lean. Yea his shoulders were pretty broad but he didn't look like the normal guy. Most guys looked more like me. Extremely broad shoulder. Broad chested. Just had that look that said "I'm tough enough to beat you so don't even try it." The football look. Iggy looked more scrawny. Though he was anything but.

I struggled outta his grasp and sent a few jabs at his side which he dodged easily. I glared and shook my head letting my shaggy light brown hair fall back into my face. Iggy chuckled. "Are you ever gonna bother trying to beat me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I've figured out that that's pointless. We're both guys and stronger than most. But you being older with more strength and experience is just not something I can beat." I muttered grudgingly. He scoffed. "Oh please. You've been trained by two of the best fighters I know! So don't give me any of that bull shit! You could fight me and win. You just don't wanna!" he exclaimed. My eyes narrowed. That sounded like a challenge. And I didn't back down from a challenge.

"Is that a challenge?" I questioned him. Iggy suddenly smirked and I had a feeling I might regret the words that had just left my mouth. "As a matter a fact yes. That is a challenge." he was grinning evilly. Yup, i'm gonna regret it.

I clenched my teeth together as we walked into the boys locker room, clothes in hand. I _**never**_ turned down a challenge. And this would be no different no matter how hard I tried to turn it down. Iggy was smirking still. Oh yea. He's enjoying this.

"What's the matter _Chris_?" he taunted "Can't turn it down?"

There were time I really hated this guy. He loved tormenting us. I don't know why but he did. As much as I loved Iggy he could get to be a real pain. Although he probably thought the same about us.

"I can and I will." I growled through clenched teeth. Iggy was shaking his head, an amused smile on his face. Damn him.

We were changing by now. The school's gym uniform was a pair of black basketball shorts that had a yellow stripe down the side and a yellow muscle shirt. Yes. We're bumble bees. Buckland Bumble Bees.

Pulling the shirt down over my head I saw Iggy standing by the door. Walking over I tried to forget his challenge. If I forgot about it I couldn't accept it now could I? But he wasn't about to let me forget.

"So are you gonna back down like a little wimp or are you gonna stand up and fight back?" he taunted again. We were walking out of the locker room and back out onto the main gym floor. I saw Minx and Shad already out and talking over in the corner. Forgetting Iggy I jogged over to them. All but tackling Minx.

Tyger's P.O.V.

After Fang's episode when we first got to school we then proceeded to make our way to our home room. Then off to first period... And then second...And third... And fourth... Fifth...Sixth. Until seventh period came around. And for seventh period we all had Gym. Oh the joys (sarcasm).

So here we are walking down the hallways of the relatively small high school building. Nudge and Ella were both walking together. Fang and Max were walking together. Leaving me, of course, alone.

Now I know i'm not the Flock member they kicked out. I'm not Iggy. If I was then I would probably be dead (or dieing) in a ditch somewhere because I would most likely be a clone that Max decided to unleash her mad martial arts skills on. And believe me. When they first found me I was about that (dieing in a ditch I mean)...

I ran into the Flock around two years ago after a battle. I was hungry, thirsty, extremely tired and hurt. I stumbled into the clearing where they had made their camp for the night (I didn't know that) and was attacked by Max. Pinned against a tree an arm pressing into my throat and another pressing against my _broken_ ribs made my day that much better (sarcasm again people).

So while I was gasping for breath Max was busy interrogating me. Asking me questions, none of which I heard as I was to focused on the pain. Had it not been for Angel and her mind reading, I probably would have been beaten within an inch of my life. Yea people. Max is _**that**_ mean.

Angel managed to read my mind and make Max understand that I wasn't out to get them. That I was on their side and that I was badly injured and needed help. Grudgingly Max released me and then proceeded to stomp off somewhere. Fang, being the helpless puppy he seems to act like when around her, followed of course. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel stayed with me while the other two went of to do who the heck knew what.

After they had come back, with Max much calmer, they fixed me up the best they could and then proceeded to start questioning me again. I did the best I could to answer all their questions. But with Nudge talking a mile a minute and me not being used to it I couldn't keep up. So I was definitely not doing well.

But we all got to be friends and here we are now. Going to school, hoping to lead normal lives. I doubt that will happen. We'll get a complication sooner or later. I just hope it later rather than sooner.

So that's why i'm not really complaining about being all alone. I'm not the member they lost. I never will be. So I don't complain and just stick to myself. It's worked so far.

We reached the Gym about five minutes before class was supposed to start. Max searched for the teacher. Then proceeded to talk something over with Fang. Nudge and Ella were being Nudge and Ella so I just chose to examine my surroundings.

Why they stood out to me I don't know. But something about them just seemed to pop out at me. Maybe it was the one girls hair. Or how tall the two guys were. I couldn't tell you. All I know is that something told me they weren't normal.

I didn't want to alert Max to anything I wasn't sure of. But if I was right and she found out I didn't tell her then things could get bad. Decisions decisions.

I continued to watch them. But my eyes were drawn to the girl with the weird striped hair. Why did she look so familiar? I couldn't see very much of her face, but what I could see reminded me of the friend I had made back in the school when I was younger. She too had striped hair like the girl in front of me.

_Flashback_

_A three year old Tyger sat in the back of his dog crate in and all white tiled room. Beside his crate was another smaller crate. Inside was a girl of the same age with dark, multi striped hair. The little girl was pushing against the bars of her crate, looking towards the five year old Tyger. _

_ "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, her voice just as hoarse as he knew his was. The little boy turned his gray eyes on the green eyed girl. Tyger shook his head. "They keep hurting us for no reason. Why do they keep hurting us?" he sounded so innocent. So confused. _

_ The green eyed girl frowned. "I don't know why they keep hurting us. I don't know why they do what they do. But I do know one thing." Tyger, who had looked down at the floor of his crate, looked back up at the girl. "They won't get away with it. I won't let them." she had a smile __on her face. One that Tyger knew meant she would do whatever it took to stop them. And even though he didn't know her. He knew he would help her. _

_ Tyger smiled and got to his knees, moving to the bars of his crate. "And i'm going to help you." he stated strongly. The girl beamed, happy that he wanted to stop them to. She stuck her hand through the bars and offered her hand. _

_ "I'm Shadow. What's your name?" she asked. Gray eyes met green as he took her hand. "I'm Tyger." They shook hands, vowing that they would stick up for each other no matter what. And they did. But less than a year later proved that they couldn't stop everything from getting to the other. Tyger was dragged from his crate and shipped to a different facility. Leaving Shadow behind. _

_End Flashback_

I never knew what happened to her. The little girl I knew for all of probably four months before I was dragged away to continue my testing else where. But this girl. She reminded of the outgoing little girl that had out of nowhere asked me what was wrong. A little girl who had a strong sense of loyalty.

"Tyler? Tyler come on." I hadn't even noticed they had moved. But they had. Max and Fang were talking to the Gym teacher. Nudge was waving her hand in front of my face and Ella was giggling. I thought out snapping out and biting her fingers, but thought better of it when I figured that she would probably dye all my clothes pink or something when she did laundry.

" Yea yea i'm coming." I grumbled. Shrugging she just turned and skipped (yes skipped) back to Ella. They were over to Max and Fang, who were holding our gym outfits, in seconds. They took their uniforms and then went on skipping to the locker room. I shook my head, walking over to grab my uniform from Fang. I started towards the locker room, Fang following me after he said something to Max.

I rolled my eyes and walked through the door of the locker room. But right before I did I caught sight of the girl with the striped hair again. And the memories of the little girl from the school returned. Why was she so familiar to me? Could she be the little bird girl I knew when I was three? Or was this just some random girl that decided to make her hair look weird? I don't know. But I wanted to find out. And little did I know, find out I would...


	6. Chapter 5

_**You guys probably hate me. It's been forever (probably quite literally) since i updated.. I'm so sorry. Just kinda hard to do stuff when everything else side tracks ya.. :/**_

_**Max: Don't feel too bad. other people do the same thing.**_

_**Me: yea i know.. doesn't change that i should update more..**_

_**Max: no.. it doesn't. but it makes (or should make) you feel better.**_

_**Me: *glares at Max* shut up now.**_

_**Max: fine..**_

_**Anyway. as you guys might have noticed already. I changed my Pen name. my other just got so old. and i like this one much better anyway. if only i had thought of it when i first made my account. *sigh* oh well..**_

_**I know this chapter isn't very long, but i thought it better to give you guys something then make you wait even longer. so here ya go. i'll try to keep writing more and update quicker but with summer here and all the plans, that may not happen. but i will try.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with it so long if you come back to read it still! you guys are the best! :) **_

_**alright here's the chapter. Read and Review please :)**_

_**-Aldela**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Fang's P.O.V.

Tyger and I walked into the locker room uniforms in hand. It was nothing special. The walls were a light gray and the paint was chipping off them. The benches looked to be in good condition but I don't think i'd trust them anyway. Over half of the gray-blue lockers were dented and I could see a few that had the latches broken off. Making it very hard or impossible to get into. The bath room looked disgusting. But i'd seen way worse.

Making our way to the bathroom where no one appeared to be, I nudged Tyger's shoulder. He looked up at me eyebrow raised in a silent question. " Whatever you do, do NOT let anyone see your back understand?" I figured Max had already gone through this but I wanted to make sure he understood. We didn't need half the male population of the school to know we had wings.

Rolling his eyes he nodded. "Max went through all this already. No need to explain." he said. We walked into the bathroom.. just as someone else was walking out. My shoulder smacked into his making both of us stumble to the side slightly. Tyger and another guy both stood in the doorway.

"Sorry dude." the voice was deep. Possibly deeper than mine (I never talk.. so how should I know?). I could see a head of shaggy strawberry blonde hair. Pale skin. He was extremely tall. And as he looked up I saw a pair of ice blue eyes. A pair of ice blue eyes... that looked way to familiar.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the light brown haired guy standing next to Tyger tense. My eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Something wasn't right. I looked up to meet the eyes of the blonde in front of me. "Nah it's not your fault. Shouldda been watching where I was going."

If i'm being completely honest i'll tell you who I thought he was. Iggy. Granted he's much taller than Iggy was but that was four year ago. He's got the same pale skin that Iggy had. Shaggy strawberry blonde hair. The only thing about this guy was his eyes. Iggy had blue eyes just like this guy. But Iggy was blind. Therefor he had a gray film covering his eyes. This guys eyes were as bright as any other.

We were standing there in an awkward silence. I wondered how long this would go on. Moments later I got my answer. "James we should go. That way they can change." the brown haired guy said. The blonde in front of me, James, nodded. "Well.. it was good talking to ya but we're just gonna head out. See ya around." James muttered. Then before Tyger or I could say anything they walked towards the door and out they went.

Tyger and I shared a glance. "Well that was a little weird." Tyger mumbled. I didn't respond. I was staring at the now swinging locker-room door. Could it really have been him? None of us knew what happened to Iggy. Could he really be living here and going to school?

I was brought back to earth by Tyger. I jerked as his fingers snapped in front of my face. I scowled at him. Tyger just rolled hi eyes. "Hate me later Nick. We gotta change and get out there." he stated. I sighed heavily knowing he was right. That didn't mean I had to like it though.

Turning, I walked the rest of the way into the bathroom. Following Tyger's lead, I stripped outta my clothes and into the gym uniform. I hadn't had time to shove my feet back into my shoes when I heard a whistle. "Nick come on! Just put your shoes on out there!" Tyger exclaimed. Taking his advice, I grabbed my shoes and ran for the door.

We were all given a spot on the floor that was considered 'our' spot. I was stuck between a short girl that had dark multi-colored streaked hair and the guy that had been with the blond that I had ran into. The one that looked strangely like Iggy.

I looked around for the others. Tyger was a row in front of me and two people off to my left. Nudge was two rows behind me and three people off to my right. Ella and Max were across from me on the other side of the room. And Max was standing beside the guy that looked like Iggy. I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. Could it really be him?

We locked eyes and I saw the silent question. As usual, I just shrugged. Her eyes narrowed. I smirked at her and she deflated. I won. As per usual (insert cheeky grin here).

"Alright!" the loud shout startled me "I'm Coach Kells! You all are gonna be here for the next nine months so you better get comfy!" the coach shouted. Right then and there I knew I'd hate him. Adults and their damn attitudes. Though if I'm honest. Us teenagers aren't much better.

But onto the actual class. The coach had us stretch of course. Then after stretching, we had to run laps. Ten minutes of straight running. Needless to say... no one was happy.

So we all started around the gym. Max, Ella, Nudge and Tyger all caught up with me. Or maybe you could say I caught up with them. Either way, we ended up in a group. Max jogged up beside me.

"You saw him too, right?" it was a stupid question. But I answered with a calm, straight face as always.

"Yes."

"Do you think it's him? I mean he looks exactly like him. Well in hair and eye color. He's taller than Iggy is. And his eyes are clear. But otherwise everything's the same." she whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

I shook my head. "It's been four years Max. He could have gotten taller. So the height doesn't really count." I murmured.

"Then what about his eyes?" she challenged.

I shrugged. "He could have gotten surgery or something. Or maybe he just got his sight back." I answered. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm not willing to believe it's him. But at the same time, I am. I just don't know." she shifted then, moving over slightly. But that slightly was enough to cause her to bump into the girl with weird hair.

Now knowing Max, I knew she'd tell her to watch where she was going. But Max didn't even have the chance. The other girl beat her to it. And Ella, Nudge, Tyger and I all heard it as well.

"Watch it!" her bright emerald green eyes narrowed dangerously. For whatever reason, she didn't like Max. And it _wasn't_ because she'd just bumped into her.

No, for whatever reason, she didn't like Max. But the question was why? She'd never met Max before in her life. So why hate her? That question was, as of now, left unanswered.

Max, though surprised, managed to glare back. "Why don't you watch it?" she growled. A short girl with light brown hair came to her deffence.

"You're the one that ran into her! Not her into you! You need to watch it." she exclaimed. This made Ella mad.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" she threatened. The girl snorted and was about to make a comeback when the Iggy-look-alike butted in.

"It's no big deal Madi. Just leave it alone." his face was a hard mask. He wasn't happy either. But for him I might know why.

"But..!" the glare he sent her way was enough to shut her up. She huffed and glared at us, and sped up to get in front of us. The brown haired boy from earlier followed. Leaving the other two.

The Iggy-look-alike was in step with Miss Multi-color (the weird hair girl. Ya know who). She was glaring at us. Particularly Max and I.

"Stay away from my family. I don't care who you are, just stay away from us." she growled. And then, not saying anything else, she grabbed the Iggy-look-alike's hand and tugged him forward towards the other two they had been with. But Max had something to say before they were out of earshot.

"Iggy!" she exclaimed. The Iggy-look-alike faltered in his step but didn't stop. But it was enough to answer Max's and I's question. He wasn't an Iggy-look-alike. He _**WAS**_ Iggy. Max and I shared another glance. Things were about to get interesting..


	7. Chapter 6

**wow... four months.. haven't touched this story in four months.. and i really have no idea why. so i guess the whole "update quicker" thing went out the window...**

**Max: just shut up so they can read the story. you know that's why they're here.**

**Me: yea i know.. but i'm trying to suck up and make things better for why i haven't update in FOUR MONTHS.**

**Iggy: you updated.. isn't that sucking up enough?**

**Me: ... well.. possibly.. i don't know.. that's up to everyone else to decide.. i doubt it.. i mean.. it was FOUR MONTHS.**

**Angel: yea... but they'll forgive you.. but if you don't update quicker then they'll be mad at you again.. but then when you update they'll be happy again.. and it'll just repeat itself.. **

**Fang: she kinda has a point ya know.**

**Me: -_- trust a six year old to say that to me... but anyway.. Nudge? wanna do the honors?**

**Nudge: Sure! Okay people! Aldela doesn't own Maximum Ride! **

**Gazzy: yea because if she did, things would be a WHOLE lot different.**

**Me: yes.. yes they would be.. they're would be a whole lot more ass kicking. and Max and Fang would already be together.. **

**Max/Fang: HEY! **

**Me: :D okay everyone. have fun and enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"Shit just hit the fan Shad." Iggy murmured so only I could hear. My jaw was clenched. Did he think I didn't realize that?

"I know. Things are going to get complicated now. They know who you are. You and I both know it." I muttered. He squeezed my hand.

"Hey. It'll be alright. I don't know how... but it will. So don't worry." he said softly. I just scoffed.

"How can I not worry Ig? You guys are my family. And there's a possibility that they could hurt one of you. Or worse.." I didn't have to finish it for him to know what I meant.

"They won't get me back. I promise you that." he probably would have kissed me if we'd been alone, but alas, we weren't. I sighed.

"It doesn't mean I won't worry. You can't stop that."

"No. But we can make sure you don't have too!" I jumped as Minx and Claw appeared beside us.

"They won't get near any of us. We won't let them." Claw said "We'll kick their sorry asses if they try." I laughed.

"I know you will." the smile in my voice was evident. Matching grins appeared on their faces.

All of a sudden I saw Claw's gaze shift from me to somewhere off to the side. Raising an eyebrow, I followed his gaze. A girl with dark blonde (not dirty blonde but dark blonde) hair was smiling in his direction. With my bird kid eye-sight I could see she had icy blue eyes. Icy blue eyes that matched Iggy's. She was incredibly pale like Iggy. All in all.. she basically looked like the female version of Iggy.

Minx and Iggy were now following our gaze. And when Iggy saw her, his mouth dropped open. His eyes were wide and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Slightly worried I tugged at his hand.

"Hey. What's wrong? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" I asked quietly. He tore his gaze from the girl to look down at me.

"Because I think I just did." he answered, his eyes flicking back to her.

"What do you mean?" Minx asked. Even Claw was paying close attention, his friend forgotten for the moment.

Iggy shook his head. "I'll... I'll explain later. There's too many people around for me to explain now." he murmured.

I could hear the pain in his voice and that worried me. The last time he'd held that pain in his voice was 4 years ago. When I found him after his flock had kicked him out. How could a girl we didn't know cause him so much pain? I shook my head. He'd tell us later.

"Hey Ash?" Claw's questioning voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned my eyes lazily to him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you care if I go talk to Karlie? My friend from earlier?"

I hesitated. We knew virtually nothing about Karlie. Except, like us, she was a student here, and Claw said she looked familiar. So for all we know she's working for Itex.

"Ash.. even is she is working for them, they wouldn't try something in broad daylight surrounded by tons of people. High schoolers or not. They have to keep a low profile so they wouldn't. Just let him go." Minx said in a hushed voice. I sighed, knowing full well she was right.

"Alright Chris. You can go. But... be careful anyway." I said sternly. His face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. Without another word, he fell back to jog beside her. I sighed for the millionth time that day. What else could happen?

**Ella's P.O.V.**

I was seething after that girl and the other three jogged farther ahead of us. How dare she talk to Max like that! Max's last call of a name everyone had swore to not talk about was the next thing I heard. I didn't know why she called his name and it seemed neither did anyone else.

"Uhh.. Max? Why did you just yell _his_ name?" Nudge asked from beside me. But she ignored Nudge for a moment and chose to share a glance with Fang. I rolled my eyes at that. They really needed to just get together already. We all know they're in love with each other.

Anyway, after Max and Fang shared their look Max turned to Nudge. "Because Nudge. I had to see if my theory was right." she said. We all had similar looks of confusion on our faces.

"What theory?" Tyger asked. Max shot him a look.

"The one about the blonde not being an Iggy-look-alike, but Iggy himself." my mouth dropped open at that one. Was she serious? Did she really think that was Iggy?

"But. But Max! How could that be him? Sure they have the same hair color and are both freakishly tall but... this guy's in school. Iggy hated school and would never go to it no matter what. And his eyes! Iggy's had a film covering them because he was blind. This guy can see! How could it be him? He-" I slapped my hand over her mouth to cut off her rant as Max took a deep breath.

"How he can see I don't know. How he found the three people he's with and why he's with them I don't know. All I do know is that that's Iggy. Think about it. Same hair, same eyes, freakishly tall, terrifyingly pale, lanky been pole. It's gotta be him. And he responded to Iggy's name. It can't _not_ be him." she exclaimed.

Nudge, Tyger and I had equal looks of disbelief on our faces. It just couldn't be him. Could it?

**Tyger's P.O.V.**

This was it.. the end of everything I had come to know. Because if that really was Iggy, I was screwed. They wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. I know the only reason they really kept me around was to try to fill the void left by Iggy. I'm not stupid enough to think otherwise.

I dropped back away from the group. I needed time to think. Without everyone else around. Or at least, as much as I could get in a crowed gym. I had to figure out what I was going to do.

If Iggy came back, how long would it be before I was told to leave? Would Iggy get into a fight with me for thinking I took his place? If he did would I survive it? Iggy had been in the Flock since it was created. He'd been taught with/by Max. i've only been with the Flock for four years. There's no telling how tough he is. So I could be in a world of hurt. Let's just hope not.

I was to absorbed in my thoughts to realize that I was about to run into the girl that had been with the one arguing with Max. I was to absorbed in my thoughts to realize that said girl was with the girl that had been arguing with Max. And I was to absorbed in my thoughts to realize that I was about to get the change of a life time.

**Claw's P.O.V.**

After Shad said that I could go talk with Karlie, I dropped back, letting my pace slow so that I could catch up (or let her catch up to me) with Karlie. When she got up to me she smiled.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hey." I said back, giving her a grin.

"I see you finally got away from the siblings." she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, they like to keep me occupied. And getting into arguments with others sure does keep me occupied." I answered. Her eyebrows drew down and she frowned.

"Why'd they get into an argument? And who did they get into it with?" she asked, obviously curious. I shook my head.

"It was nothing. A girl ran into Ash and she took it to the extreme." it wasn't a total lie I don't guess. I mean the chick did run into Shad, and Shad did take it a little to far in ways, but she had reason.

"Who was it?" Karlie asked. My eyes scanned the students until I found the girl.

"I don't know her name, or any names of the people she's with. But that's her, right there." I said, pointing at the girl. Karlie's eyebrow raised.

"Them? Really? They're new here too. Weird that two of the new kids get into a fight. I don't know much about them, but I do know that the dark skinned girl's name is Monique. I have history with her third period." Monique huh? I'll have to remember that.

"Yeah I guess it is kinda weird. But Ash has always been that way. But then again she could have other classes with her and had gotten into a fight with her earlier too. I don't know." I shrugged. I didn't know if they had classes together, so that wasn't a total lie either. Ugh I hate lying.

"Yeah. But anyway, how are you liking your first day at Elder High?" she said happily. I smiled.

"Not bad, not bad. It hasn't been what I figured it would be."

"And what would that be? Horrible?" she giggled.

"Kinda yeah." I said back. She busted out laughing. My smile got bigger. Living with the biggest jokester ever had it's perks.

"Okay everyone! We've got a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it! Get into groups of five! It's time to start Basketball!" the coach yelled. Everyone slowed to a stop, groaning. I watched as everyone moved around, getting into groups. I looked down at Karlie.

"Do you have a group?" I asked her. She was looking around, like she was trying to find someone. She looked up at me. Shaking her head.

"No. I'm actually kinda a loner here. To be honest, your one of the few people I actually talk to." my mouth dropped at those words. How in the world could she not have friends?

"What? Why? You're awesome! Anyone would want to be friends with you." I exclaimed. She blushed.

"I'm just a quiet and reserved person. So I usually don't make friends easy. It's nothing really." she murmured. Picking my jaw up off the floor, I grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the others. No time like the present for them to get to know her.

"Well we're going to change that. You're meeting my family." her eyes went wide. But she didn't try to pull away. She just let me drag her towards Iggy, Minx, and Shadow.

Minx was standing, hands on hips, talking with Shadow who looked troubled. I mentally sighed again. Iggy would be fine. She needed to realize that. He wasn't going back to the Flock, so she didn't need to worry about it.

Iggy was the first to greet me, as Minx and Shad were to busy talking. "Hey Chris." he greeted. Then he looked beside me. He froze. He did the same thing before. I wondered what had happened that made him do that. Then I glanced at Karlie. She wore the same look Iggy did. Like she'd just seen a ghost.

"Ig.. Iggy?" she stuttered out. My mouth dropped open again. What. The. Hell? She knew Iggy?! How?! Minx and Shad, hearing Iggy and I talking, had turned towards us. And now hearing Karlie say Iggy's name. They had the same look of _'what the hell?'_ on their faces too.

"Blaze?" Iggy's look was incredulous " How..? It can't be...? Your not... BLAZE?!"

Tears came to Karlie's eyes. She took a step forward. "Iggy? Is it really you?" she asked quietly. Iggy, almost robotically, nodded. He still looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. In an instant, she had bounded across the distance separating them, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug that was so tight, I thought she might suffocate him.

After a moment, Iggy's arms wound around her just as tight. "B I can't believe it's really you. I never thought i'd see you again." he muttered, burying his face in her hair. The rest of us were just standing there with looks of '_WTF?!'_ on our faces.

When Shad actually regained control of her body, the first words out of her mouth were "Uhhm.. Iggy? Mind telling the peanut gallery over here what's going on?"

He pulled away from Karlie, and I thought I saw tears in his eyes as well. Karlie stepped back, but kept a tight grip on his hand. Iggy looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Uhmm.. right." he started "Guys, meet Blaze. My sister."


	8. Chapter 7

I Finished It! :D I'm sooo sorry it took sooo long. I've kinda been in a rut with this story and I just didn't know how to write what I wanted to write but I have finally figured it out! I'm so happy right now. But anyways... yeah. So here it is. :)

**Fireheart03:** You said that you didn't like that I made Max and The Flock kick Iggy out and how they would never do that. Well, that got me to thinking and gave me an idea. One that may or may not work but an idea I'm very willing to try. I foreshadowed that idea in this chapter and I hope you can catch it. :) Let me know if you think you did and I'll tell you if you're right. That goes for anyone else too. Let's see who can find it.

**WinterBreezeDragon010:** I don't think I ever clarified this but if I have and have forgotten I'm sorry. But anyway, you asked if Nudge and Ella are in the same grade as Max and them. No, they are not. I decided that in order for this to work, their extra classes (gym, art, music, foreign language, etc.) would be classes of mixed grades. There are people from every grade in them. It seemed about the only way to make this work. I hope that clarifies things :)

Okay, I'm almost done ranting. I just have one more question. Anyone here a Walking Dead fan? If you are, let me know if you'd like me to post my Walking Dead story on here. I'm just sorta toying with it right now but I can post it if anyone would like. Just let me know please.

Alright, I'm done now. So go forth and read my wonderful people! I shan't take up anymore of your time. Thank you all for sticking with my sucky updating habits!

-Aldela

* * *

><p>Shadow's P.O.V.<p>

I've always prided myself on being able to keep my nerve and stay calm in most situations. But I just couldn't keep calm this time. Iggy had a sister? Why hadn't he told us? A million other questions flew through my mind. What was she doing here? How had she gotten here? Was she working for Itex?

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" Minx wasn't happy. Minx was like I was, completely focused on keeping the group safe. It didn't matter if we were in mortal danger, the rest of the group came first. This girl was someone we didn't know and was possibly a threat to the safety of the group. And to the kid that Minx had always considered her child. That and she just hated being lied to.

Iggy looked uncomfortable. Had he not just told us that he had a sister, I might have felt sorry for him. Right now though, I was more confused and slightly hurt than anything else. Iggy is my best friend and my boyfriend. We tell each other everything and now I felt kinda betrayed. He hadn't told me about his sister. Why?

"Yes, I have a sister." He murmured. His eyes were cast downward and his shoulders were slumped.

"And why didn't you tell us?!" Minx questioned him. Iggy seemed to sink farther into himself. When he looked up, he opened his mouth to speak, but the teacher started talking before he could say anything.

"Split into groups of five! Make sure they're people you can work with! It's time for basketball scrimmages!" the coach bellowed out. The group and I shared a look. We only had four people. "So…What do we do about a fifth person?" Claw asked.

I glanced at him before looking at the girl that was Iggy's sister. If she really truly was his sister, we had to get to know her somehow. Well, it was more like we had to observe her and make sure that she wasn't working for Itex. But that wasn't the nice way to say it.

"Blaze can join us." I announced. Everyone turned to stare at me. I turned my head and met Blaze's gaze. "Well, only if you want to anyway." I told her. She looked kinda wary, like she wasn't sure what this would mean. She pursed her lips and glanced between Iggy and I.

"I'll join you." She said "But don't think that I don't know what you're doing. I understand it. I would do the exact same thing."

"And what, exactly, do you know I'm doing?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. She chuckled.

"You're trying to find out if I'm working for The School. I'm not, but you won't believe me right off. You don't know me well enough for that. You don't even know I'm actually Iggy's sister, though if you ask me we look too much alike to _not_ be siblings. But that's beside the point. The point is, I know what you're doing and I can assure you now, if you'll believe me, that I'm not working for The School. I would rather be dipped in boiling oil than work for The School." she stated, her nose wrinkling in what I'm pretty sure was disgust. I studied her for a moment.

I wasn't sure whether I should be more suspicious or relieved. It was strange, that she knew what I was thinking. I suppose I could have suspected. Iggy could almost always tell what I meant or what I was thinking. If she was his sister, it wouldn't entirely surprise me that she could guess. But it also made me nervous. If she was working for Itex, she could use this against us. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I don't know you and I don't trust you. You're right though, about what you said. I won't believe you right off. If you want me to trust you, you have to earn it. I trust Iggy. That's why I'm not going off on you right now. I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face. But we don't have time for this right now. We have to get over there and do what this teacher says." I said with authority "We can talk this out later. Now let's go." I turned and started towards where almost all the other groups were now standing. I could hear the others following me.

I suddenly felt tired. More tired than I had felt in a long while. This is what being a bird kid going to school like a normal person all the while being on the run from crazy scientists does to you. I felt like I could sleep for a week.

"Thank you." Iggy murmured suddenly in my ear. I sucked in a sharp breath. I turned to face him. "For what?"

"For not blowing up on her." He answered "I know you still don't trust her, but that you haven't gone off and hit her means a lot already."

My lips pursed and I watched as the last group come to join the circle that had formed around the coach. I turned once again to face Iggy. "Like I told her, I won't trust her until she earns it. But for now I'll keep in check. What I'm more worried about is why you didn't tell us." I whispered back.

Iggy sighed. He went to speak, but was cut off by the teacher telling us that our group was number seven. We nodded and went back to talking. "I didn't tell anyone because I thought she was dead. We got separated back at The School years ago. They took her for a test and she never came back. I heard them talking later saying that a test subject had died. I thought she was dead, and I couldn't deal with that. So I blocked it off and didn't say anything to anyone. So you can imagine even my surprise when Claw brings over this girl that looks exactly like how I would have always guessed my sister would turn out to look like. I felt like I had seen a ghost. So when she recognizes me, it felt like a damn miracle that she was alive. It _is_ a miracle that she's alive. But if I'm honest, I don't totally trust her either." I glanced sharply at him. _He_ didn't trust her? He noticed my look.

"The School has made clones of us before. Well just of Max but they made a clone. I wouldn't put it past them to have made her to look like me so they could call her my sister. I want her to be my sister and be on our side real bad, but I can't be sure. Not until she earns it." He says sadly. I felt sorry for him. Losing someone you cared about, in any way, was hard. But in Iggy's case, to find out she wasn't dead and to have her come back, well that was even more difficult. Especially considering who and _what_ we are. I grabbed Iggy's hand and gave it a squeeze. He gave me a sad smile and then we were getting called on.

"Group seven! You'll play against group three!" the coach, whose name I had already forgotten, shouted at us. The others and I glanced at each other and nodded. Time to focus on the real world. We wouldn't be playing for a couple rounds. Teams one and two would go before us. So instead we headed for the bleachers. The other groups followed. When we got to the bleachers, I headed for the top seats. The others skipped steps and followed my lead. I called them together for a group huddle.

Minx stalked up and over to where I had seated myself, Claw trailing behind her, his head down and his hands stuck in the pockets of his shorts. Blaze, or Karlie as her school name was, was the last one to sit in our little square of people. She looked out of place and kinda awkward. Which, I suppose, she was. I sighed once more.

"Okay guys. This is just like we're fighting. The only difference is that we're not trying to hurt anyone. We work well together when we're fighting, we can do it in a basketball game. We just have to work together." I said, trying to be encouraging. It didn't work very well. But at least I tried.

"What about me? I don't know how you guys work." Blaze pointed out. My lips pursed.

"No," I muttered "I suppose you don't. Well, we're really not that hard to work with."

Somehow I knew this wouldn't end well. We knew virtually nothing about each other in any way. She'd never worked with us before and she didn't know our fighting style. If we were going to work together now, well, let's just say we probably _wouldn't_ work together. We'll be tripping over each other and screwing each other up. Unless we can make it work. To do that, though, I'd have to make Minx slightly mad.

I took a deep breath. Minx will hate me for eternity, or at least a few days. "Stick with Chris. He can talk you through and show you what you need to look out for with us. We had little signals and calls that we use to communicate without anyone knowing." I told her. Minx's face flushed red with anger but I tried my best to ignore her. I'd let her yell at me all she wanted later. For now, we needed to focus on what we were going to do.

"James is easily the tallest, so he'll take point. Chris and Karlie are the next tallest, so you guys would probably be best on defense. Madi, guess that means we take offense." I rattled off, using our school names just to be on the safe side. Everyone nodded save Minx, and I knew I should feel very lucky that I was on her team and not on an opposing team. I would have been beaten to smithereens if I wasn't on her team. But then again, if I wasn't on her team, this may not have even happened. With a nod of my own, I leaned back against the brick wall.

The games were ten minute long scrimmages and whoever had the most points at the end of the ten minutes was the victor. The first two groups to play were groups one and five. Both groups were comprised of snotty rich kids that I figured didn't have a clue what was really going on. I figured group five would win, simply because group one was a group of wussy girls. Well, I suppose I didn't truly know that, but they were all blondes with long, painted fingernails and heavily caked on make-up. They seemed like the type that wouldn't want to risk breaking a nail. The other group didn't seem quite so wimpy.

Ten minutes later when the game was over, I chuckled lightly to myself as it was announced that group five had indeed won the match. Iggy and Minx glanced at me, Minx still scowling at me, probably wondering what I was laughing at. I shook my head, mouthing that I would tell them later. Iggy rolled his eyes but settled back against the wall and Minx just turned around. She was very obviously still pissed.

The second game was slightly more interesting. Groups two and six were the nerds and slackers of the class. They were, at least, a little more willing than the prissy girls to play the game. It was a toss-up as to who would win. The outcast group, group two, appeared stronger and bigger than group six, the nerds. The nerds seemed smaller and more agile though. So it could go either way. Ten minutes later had group six winning. Guess nerds could play the game too.

Groups three and seven were called. Our group. With another deep breath and a silent prayer that we wouldn't get murdered trying to play this game, I stood up. The other group, a group of all boys skipped and jumped bleacher seats until they hit the gym floor. By their confidence, I guess they were either basketball or football players. Either way, they assumed that they were going to win, and while they had a high possibility of doing just that, you know what they say about people that assume.

Minx, who had noticed the other group's brashness, decided that she was going to be equally as brash. She jumped down the bleachers and landed easily and confidently on her feet at the bottom. She was smirking, obviously satisfied. Claw looked towards me, as if asking permission to do the same. I rolled my eyes but smiled slightly. Why not, what could it hurt to have a little fun with them? The rest of us followed Minx's example, showing off as we easily sailed down the bleachers. The scene once we were all standing on the gym floor could only be described as a standoff. One of the group against group standoffs where everyone was standing grouped tightly together with their arms crossed or their hands balled into fists staring the opposing team down. That was what this scene looked like.

The coach gave us our sides and told us the rules, which we had already heard twice before. I paid him no mind and assessed our opponents. They were all quite tall, especially the one on point but he had nothing on Iggy. What he did have on Iggy though, was strength. Well, so he thought. The boy was probably at least 180lbs. easy and most of it appeared to be muscle. Iggy looked like a twig compared to him. He was anything but that though.

With a shout of go from the coach, he tossed the ball up into the air. Iggy and the other boy both jumped for it and Iggy won. He knocked it back towards Minx and she darted after it, grabbing it and starting down the court, dribbling all the way. Iggy and I headed for the opposite end of the court while Claw and Blaze stayed down by our basket as defense. Minx got about half way to their basket before she got cornered and was forced to either throw the ball or retreat; she threw it. It came towards me and I jumped for it, but being the short person that I am, the tall boy had the advantage. He easily intercepted and was tearing down towards our end of the court. I huffed and started back that way.

I thought he was going to end up making the basket, but Claw jumped in front of him and was trying to keep him from shooting. It worked and he was forced to pass the ball. This time, Blaze intercepted and then we were off. Even with Blaze, someone we didn't know, didn't trust, and had never worked with before, we were like a well-oiled machine. We moved in sync, we worked together, and by the end of our ten minutes it was fifteen to two. We had won. With a round of good jobs and high fives, we headed back up to our seats. The other team looked both shocked and angry. They had obviously thought that they were going to win.

Once we were back in our seats I turned to Blaze. "Good job." I told her honestly. It was slightly surprising that she had worked so well with us. "How'd you manage to figure out our secrets so quick?" I joked. She actually granted me a smile that I returned.

"Suppose I just had a good teacher." She said back. We chuckled and then returned our attention to the coach, who was going over the rules with the last two groups. Groups four and eight, group four being the group that contained Iggy's old flock. The other of which was another group like we had gone up against. A group of sports people.

_ 'This'll be interesting.'_ I thought to myself. I wondered how well these guys would work together. From what Iggy had said, they were pretty good fighters and had taken down their fair share of M-geeks, the mechanical robots that The School had sent to try to capture them and us too.

The one on point was a tall boy (Duh, I mean I really don't know why I say this, they have to be tall to be on point) with falling-in-front-of-his-eyes black hair. He looked well-muscled and very lethal. I knew immediately that he wasn't someone you wanted to meet in a dark alleyway at midnight. I tried to remember the names of the group and the descriptions that Iggy had given us. I remembered this one, the Goth boy, but I couldn't think of his name. I spent a few minutes trying to figure it out, no doubt looking like some stalker as my eyes followed him up and down the court.

"That's Fang." Iggy whispered to me. He had noticed my ceaseless staring apparently. "He's Max's best friend and might-as-well-be boyfriend. We all knew they had the hots for each other, but they hadn't gotten together." He rolled his eyes at that. I giggled at his expression.

"Max is the tall dirty blonde. She's the leader. The younger, light brown haired one is Max's half-sister Ella. They share the same mom. The mocha-skinned one is Nudge, the motor mouth that was almost impossible to shut up sometimes. The last one I don't know. He was never in the group when I was with them. He must have found them after they kicked me out." Iggy explained. The others had gone quiet and were listening to Iggy point out who was who in his old flock.

"Nudge, she was the magnet wasn't she?" Minx asked. Iggy nodded.

"Nudge has the ability to attract metal. Max can fly at speeds that seem supersonic. She tested how fast she could go once, but I don't remember what the number was. Fang's a chameleon. If he stays still long enough, he'll blend in with his background, becoming impossible to see. They all have the ability to breathe under water. Those are the powers they had four years ago though. They could have more by now." Iggy said.

"What about the other two? Where are they?" Claw requested. Iggy pursed his lips.

"Angel and The Gasman are the other two. They're siblings. They're probably at the middle school." He stated "Angel can read minds. She can also send thoughts to you mentally. She's one powerful little girl. Gazzy, her older brother, he can imitate voices flawlessly. He also has problems with… odor." We all laughed at that. We remembered the story Iggy had told us when he had first explained their powers to us. It was one hell of a story.

"Do… do you think that they'll try to get you back?" Claw asked quietly after we had quit laughing. All of us sobered immediately. Iggy heaved a sigh.

"Even if they do it doesn't matter. I won't go back. They already screwed that up. It might be a little different if I found out that The School was somehow behind it or something but even then I doubt I would actually go back to them. You guys are my family now. I have a life, at least as much of one as I can have being what I am, with you guys. I'd probably talk to them, maybe hang out with them, but I would stay with you guys." he answered back at a murmur. We were all listening intently. "I still care about them. It's hard not to. I spent fourteen years of my crappy life with them. We fought together, we slept together, and we ate together. We _survived_ together. It's kinda hard to just forget all those memories and all those feelings. I don't know if I could ever forgive them for kicking me out, even if it wasn't their fault because for them to actually do that, even If they were influenced or something, there had to have been a thought like that cross their minds at least once. Maybe for a second, but still, a fleeting thought like that. They thought about it at least once for themselves to be influenced to take it farther. I don't know if I'll ever forgive them. I don't know if I'll even try."

He looked so sad and dejected. I had only ever seen him look like that once before and that was when he was first telling us what had happened to him, after I had brought him back to the group. I set my hand atop his.

"We're here for you Iggy. We won't let them hurt you in any way again." He looked up at me. "It is, after all, what family does." I said with a smile. He smiled back and turned to look at the smiling faces of Minx, Claw, and his sister.

"Thanks guys." He whispered.

Our family moment was broken by the loud booming of the coach. He was announcing that the winner of the match was Iggy's old flock. The others and I shared looks.

"Oh yea," I muttered, and I knew everyone could hear me "things are going to be interesting."

Max's P.O.V.

We had won our game. The others seemed happy as we made our way back to our seats. We had done a good job. I just hoped we could do it again when we played our next match.

My eyes wandered around until they landed on the group that Iggy was with. We were seat now, as the coach examined his clipboard. They were all huddled together, smiling and looking quite happy. For the millionth time since I had seen Iggy, I wondered about what he was thinking when he realized that it was us. Did he still care about us? Would he come back to us?

So much about the day that we had kicked him out was a blur. It wasn't just that though, all those months before were a blur too. Ever since we had first started talking about how annoying Iggy was, the days seemed to blur. Now, looking back on it, I don't know how we did it. It just wasn't something we would have done. It was our friend, our family. We cared about him, we still do. It still boggles my mind to think that we said all those things to him and kicked him out. I just don't know how we did it.

I heard the coach call for teams six and seven. That was Iggy's group. I quieted Nudge and Ella and they turned to look down at the court. We watched as Iggy and his group settled into their positions and prepared themselves for the game. This game went much like their last one, the opposing team didn't seem to stand a chance. At the end of the ten minute time limit, the score was seventeen to zero. My lips pursed and the others stared on in slight wonder. They were good. They worked well together. And something told me that they fought very well together too. If we wanted to try to talk to Iggy, we'd be going through them. And it probably wouldn't have a very pretty outcome.

"This could get dangerous." I whispered to Fang. He glanced down at me and nodded.

"I just hope it's worth it." He murmured back.

The coach called our group and group five. Great, we were going against a bunch of prissy rich boys. I almost groaned as we made our way down the stairs.

"Cheer up Max. We'll win this easy." Nudge predicted with a smile. I didn't disagree and ten minutes later, the outcome was exactly how she had predicted it. We beat them. Badly.

We were about to make our way back up to our seats when the coach stopped us. "You guys are playing again against team seven. Just stay down here." He told us and then bellowed for team seven. Iggy's team. Fang, Nudge, Ella, Tyger and I all shared glances.

"This can't end well." Ella moaned. Nudge nodded in agreement. As soon as they were down on the court, the coach pulled us together and started in on us.

"I'm going to make this a twenty minute game. We only have forty minutes left and since you guys are the last two groups to go against each other, I want to give you time to show us what you can do. Twenty minutes, the team with the most points at the end wins. I want a good, clean match. You hear me?" he asked. Our group and his were glaring each other down but we had heard enough to know what he wanted and we nodded. "Good. Now get to your positions. Seven, you're on the left. Four, you're on the right."

We made our way to the positions we were playing. Iggy and Fang were up front, standing right in front of each other. Both of them were glaring harshly. I was surprised Iggy wasn't flinching. Fang had a nasty glare and it frightened a _lot_ of people. I just hoped that he would take it easy on him. We didn't need a fight to break out.

With a shout the coach tossed the ball up in the air. Fang and Iggy both jumped for it. Iggy was taller than Fang but Fang could jump higher. Fang got the ball and took off down to their end up the court, Tyger and I on his heels. We got to the other end of the court and Fang was going to take the shot but the boy with the curly light brown hair blocked him and Fang had to pass the ball. He tossed it towards me and I jumped for it. My fingers brushed it but it was snatched out of my hands by the girl with the streaks in her hair. She smirked at me as she dribbled down the court towards our basket. I glared and bolted after her. We battled for control of the ball all the way down the court and just when I thought I had it, she passed it off to a girl that looked strikingly similar to Iggy. With a few strides she had the ball sailing into the hoop. Making the score one to nothing. High fives and 'good jobs' were passed around and I scowled. It was going to be a very long twenty minutes.

The game was intense. It was definitely obvious that our groups had issues. The tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. If it had been football, contact allowed, some of us would have come out with several bruises. One of which would have been Streaky (the girl with the streaked hair).

When the coach called time we gather together in our groups and stood on our respective sides. He took a few notes or made some calculations or something on that clipboard of his before facing us. "It's a tie!" he shouted. There were groans not just from our groups but from the whole class. They had obviously enjoyed the show we had put on.

"That was a great game. You all did very well. You work very well together and I'm interested to see how well you'd work if we mixed your teams." He looked up at the rest of the class in the bleachers "What do you say kids? Mix and match their teams and give them another ten minute game?" There were cheers all around. I cast a nervous glance at Fang. He had the same look in his eyes.

The coach examined our groups for a moment before smiling. He pointed to Iggy, the feminine version of Iggy, and the curly haired boy. "You three switch." He stated and turned to look at us. He pointed to me, Tyger, and Ella. "You three switch." He said. For a moment, no one moved.

"Well, come on. Get a move on!" he spurred. We switched places so that now I was on a team with Streaky and her sidekick as well as my sister and Tyger. Ella and I glared at Streaky and her sidekick and on the other side of the coach, I saw Fang and Nudge glaring at Iggy, feminine Iggy and Curly-Q (brown haired boy). I tried to get Fang's attention and when I had it, the look in his eyes mirrored my own. Oh. No.


	9. Chapter 8

_I am quite happy that I managed to update this quick. I didn't figure I would have this chapter out so fast. Especially considering I now have three stories to keep updated, four really. My brain really needs to stop coming up with good ideas for new stories for a while. I need to focus on the ones I have out now. It's just so hard to not think up new stories. Oh the life of a teenage writer that is obsessed with all kinds of books, movies and TV shows... Well anyway, here you go faithful readers. Please leave me a comment about what you think, and if you feel up to it, check out some of my other stories. Send me messages if you have any ideas about this story. I promise I will at least think about what you say, even if it doesn't get used in the end. _

_Disclaimer: I own Minx, Shadow, Claw, Demon, Haze and Blaze. Nothing more, nothing less. Well... maybe more if you count the plot line, but whatever. Go read! :D_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Tyger's P.O.V.

This couldn't end well. Max, Ella and I trying work with two of Iggy's group? Not gonna happen. At least, not if we all wanted to live. Max and the girl with the streaked hair, whose name I still didn't know, would probably kill each other if they could and the only people that would probably be able to separate them were Iggy and Fang. One of which (*cough* Fang *cough*) would probably just let them.

"You have two minutes to decide positions, then it's game time!" the coach announced. The students in the bleachers cheered. The coach turned away from us, giving us our two minutes. I could see Fang and Max were looking at each other, talking in that silent way that they always seemed to do. The two girls from Iggy's group that were on our team were turned away from us, talking to each other in hushed voices.

Across from us, the curly haired guy and Iggy seemed to get their team into the positions discussion. Fang turned away to listen and Max looked over at Ella and I. "We gotta do this, huh?" Ella asked.

"Yes, we do. We suffer through this ten minutes together and then we never have to talk to each other again. How about that?" the girl with streaked hair cut in. She and Max glared at each other, while her friend and Ella glared at each other. I felt out of place, I was the only one who apparently didn't hate them.

"If you think that we're just going to walk away after this you're wrong. I don't know who you are, or what you did to him, but I'm going to find out and it won't end well when I do." Max snarled.

"What I did? I didn't do anything. He came of his own free will and unlike you, we didn't treat him like shit when he did! If it ends badly for anyone, it'll be you." She growled back. Her friend was standing rigidly beside her, tensed and ready to leap should Max have chosen to make a move. It was obvious they were talking about Iggy. I knew Max felt badly about what they had done to Iggy and I had heard her tell Fang one night that if she ever found Iggy, she would apologize.

I was pretty sure that if someone didn't break them up, a fight would happen. I knew I'd get chewed out later for what I was about to do, but I couldn't just stand here. I walked forward and got between the four of them. Standing in the way of Max and the girl and glaring at both sides.

"This isn't helping and even if it was, here isn't the place to do this. We have something we have to do and we have to do it before we can solve whatever this problem is. So just calm down." My voice sounded hard and cold even to me. I could see the others watching us out of the corner of my eye but I didn't care. I didn't doubt that Fang, Nudge and Iggy had heard everything. There was a fight coming, and the results were sure to be ugly.

"He's right, Max." Ella spoke up "I know you don't like this, I don't either, but we have to do this before we can work this out."

"What's there to work out? They have one of my family. I won –"

"One of your family? We have none of _your _family." the head girl snarled. Max and she scowled at each other and I thought that they were going to get into another fight. We were saved, or possibly doomed, by the coach as he yelled at us to take our positions. I glanced at Ella and she winced. I sighed.

"I'll take point, since I'm the tallest. Max why don't you and…" I looked to the girl with the stripped hair for her name.

"Ashlyn. This is Madison." She said, gesturing towards the girl beside her. I nodded.

"Max, why don't you and Ashlyn take offense? Ella and Madison can take defense." I instructed. Max huffed and with a muttered fine, stalked off to her position. With a final glance at Madison, Ashlyn followed after Max. Ella and Madison turned and walked towards their positions and

I headed towards mine.

It only slightly surprised me that Fang was on point and not Iggy. Iggy, along with the curly haired guy were on offense. Nudge and the other girl that looked kinda like Iggy were on defense. Fang met my eyes as I stood in front of him. The look in his eyes was telling me not to let my guard down. I almost, _almost_, rolled my eyes but refrained. Fang already wanted to kill me. Didn't need to add to that desire.

The coach blew the whistle and tossed the ball up. Fang and I jumped for it, but he grabbed it. I raced after him, Max and Ashlyn right on my heels. I managed to corner Fang, forcing him to throw the ball to someone else. In this case, Iggy. Max went to intercept it, but Ashlyn beat her to it. She smirked at Max as she landed on the balls of her feet from the jump and then darted towards the other end of the court. Max glared and took off after her. I groaned in annoyance, this was going to be a very long game if they fought the entire time.

Sure enough, Max and Ashlyn battled for the ball the entire way. Ashlyn kept the ball and attempted a shot, but Max shoved her at the last minute, making her miss. Ella grabbed the ball and she and Max worked together to score. Ashlyn and Madison glared as Max and Ella smirked, all four walking back to their positions. I sighed, heading back to my position.

Ten minutes later, the game ended like the first one had; in a tie. Neither side could stop fighting. Teamwork wasn't an option, so it was just whoever managed to make a basket. Of course some of us worked better together than others. Max and Ella were a team, Ashlyn and Madison. Iggy worked with the curly haired guy and the girl that looked like him while Fang and Nudge worked together. I was the odd one out. I tried to help both sets of my team, tried to bring them together. That worked out about as well as oil and water, meaning not at all.

When the game was over, everyone was cheering. They were obviously amused by the situation. My lips pursed in irritation. The Flock was glaring at Iggy's group and his group was glaring right back. I knew that the minute we walked out the school doors there would be a confrontation. Max was pissed, and when Max got pissed, someone got hurt. The coach said some stuff that no one really paid attention to and then bellowed out for everyone to head to the locker rooms to get changed.

Max, Ella and Nudge all grouped together and headed for the locker room doors, Ashlyn and Madison plus the girl that looked like Iggy not too far behind them. I walked towards Fang, hoping that he wouldn't do something stupid. He wasn't known for stupid decisions, that was usually Max with her snap decisions, but I didn't doubt that this ordeal would bring out sides of The Flock I had never seen.

Iggy and the curly haired guy were ahead of us, both talking in hushed voices that I didn't catch. I clamped down on my lower lip as we walked through the locker room doors, heading towards the bathroom stalls to change. Iggy and the other guy were already there, but that didn't surprise me. Iggy was a bird kid like us and I could only assume the other guy was too. It was only logical for them to change in here, since it was the only place no one would see their wings.

I stripped and shoved myself back into my normal clothes as fast as possible. I needed to be out there so that if Fang and Iggy emerged at the same time, they wouldn't kill each other or draw too much attention. They didn't, thankfully. They just glared daggers at each other.

Fang and I were out the door first, Fang immediately searching for the girls. I could barely keep up with him when he found them, he had long freaking legs. Max was still pissed, possibly more pissed than she had been. Nobody dared approach us as we waited for the final bell to ring. Max's glare was enough to send them running with their tails tucked between their legs. Iggy's group seemed to be faring about as well as we were.

They stood in a tight group. Iggy was holding hands with Ashlyn and I absentmindedly wondered if they were together. If they weren't, then it was the only way that Ashlyn was staying calm. The curly haired guy had his hand resting on Madison's shoulder while his other hand brushed against the Iggy look-alike's arm. Madison and Ashlyn were talking, both with glares on their faces. I guessed that they were talking about us since they were glaring. None of them looked over at us, but Max and Fang kept looking over at them. I rolled my eyes. They just couldn't let this go, could they?

The shrill bell sounded and everyone rushed for the doors. We were the last ones out, as Max and Fang were still watching Iggy's group. Iggy and his group walked through the doors but Iggy paused just before he passed over the threshold. Ashlyn stopped too, as she was still holding his hand. She said something to him, probably asking him what was wrong. I don't know if he answered but he did turn around. He met the eyes of Max and Fang and glared. Ashlyn stepped up beside him and looked our way. Her eyes narrowed.

It was a standoff between our groups. They didn't like us and we didn't like them. Well, the others didn't like them. I didn't really see what the big deal was, but I was just the replacement. What did I know?

Eventually, Ashlyn tugged on Iggy's arm, saying something and pulling him out the door. With one final glare, he followed her and disappeared down the hallway. I heard Max let out a frustrated half growl and as I turned, I saw that Fang was still glaring at the spot where they had just been. I rolled my eyes again.

"I cannot believe him! He acts like he hates us! We're the people that cared for him and helped protect him!" Max seethed. The others, save Fang who was still glaring at the door, nodded their agreement.

"I don't like the girl he's with. Don't really like any of them, but especially not her." Fang muttered. Max agreed.

"There's something about her. She's off. She's probably working for Itex. He's gonna get himself captured. We need to help him." Max ranted. I didn't know where any of this was coming from. Did they really dislike the fact that he had moved on _that_ much? Or were they just jealous? Jealously seemed like the more plausible option.

"Maybe she's a witch! She put some kind of spell on him and he doesn't remember anything! Maybe she's making him work for The School!" Nudge gasped "We gotta save him guys!"

"But how?" Ella asked them. Fang chuckled.

"Break the spell." He answered. I scoffed and they all turned to me.

"What?" Max questioned me. I shook my head.

"Why don't you just leave them alone? What did they do to you?" I asked. A couple mouths dropped open.

"They _took_ Iggy." Nudge snapped.

"No," I retorted "_He left_. So if he wants to get all mixed up with The School, let him. He made his bed, he can lie in it." Everyone glared at me.

"He's family and I won't let him get himself hurt." Max stated calmly "Now let's go. We have to get Angel and Gazzy." She stalked towards the doors, Fang right on her heels. Ella and Nudge glared at me as they passed by me. I rolled my eyes for the billionth time since the start of the gym class and headed for the door.

I didn't think that Iggy's new group was bad, I just didn't get those vibes from him. If anything, I felt familiarity. Ashlyn looked so familiar. She reminded me of the little girl that had been in the cage beside me, Shadow. She had the same streaks in her hair, but I suppose it could have just been coincidence. But her eyes were the same color too! I sighed as I followed behind the others to the elementary and middle school. This was gonna be one heck of an adventure.

Unknown P.O.V.

"How far are we on finding those kids?!" the man in charge bellowed out to the group of men at the computers. Everyone froze but no one spoke. "Well!?" the man bellowed.

A small, Asian looking man was the one who spoke first. "W-w-we st-still haven't f-f-found them, sir." He said tentatively. The entire group saw a vein pop out on their boss's forehead.

"They're just kids. How hard is it to find kids!?" the boss man shouted. Everyone shrunk back into their seats. "You had better find them, or we're going to have trouble. Now get to work."

No one moved and the vein throbbed again. "NOW!" he screamed. Everyone jumped back to work as the boss headed to his office.

He flopped down in his chair, massaging his temples with his fingers. He had to find those kids. They were escapees, runaways and powerful ones at that. If word got out about them, the whole business could be ruined. They could destroy him. He wasn't going to let that happen. He had worked hard to get this job and he wasn't going to lose it because of a bunch of kids. If those men didn't find them, then he would find someone who would.

Iggy's P.O.V.

Shad gripped my hand tightly as she dragged me through the halls to the main doors. I couldn't get their faces out of my head. _They were here._ I finally had something good, had made a life with people that cared about me, then something like this happens to screw it all up. Fate seemed to like being cruel to me.

I didn't care how much they tried, I wasn't going back to them. If they came near my family, I would tell them straight up to stay away. Hell, we'd leave if it meant getting away from them. I could already tell that Shad and Minx didn't like them, especially Max. I'd seen them glaring at each other. If they had been around each other much longer, a fight would have broken out. Shad against Max, Minx against Ella and probably me against Fang. I know he would have tried to help Max but he wouldn't have gotten anywhere near Shadow. I wouldn't let him.

I didn't realize we had stopped until Shad wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked down at her, winding my arms around her and holding her close. She was scared. Scared that Max and The Flock were going to take me from her. They wouldn't, but she didn't seem to accept that.

"I'm not going anywhere Shad." I whispered into her hair. She nodded into my chest.

"I know, but I just can't seem to shake that fear that you'll go back to them." She whimpered "That you won't want anything to do with us anymore." I pulled her closer.

"That won't happen. I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily." I smirked "Once you feed a stray dog, it tends to stick around for more." She giggled, which brought a smile to my face.

"You're more than just a stray dog now." She murmured, standing on her toes so she could place a quick kiss to my lips. "Now come on, the others are waiting. They also want to know if you think we should let Blaze come with us."

My eyebrows furrowed together as I thought about this. Was it really a good idea to risk it? I still wanted her to actually be my long lost sister, but I knew The School liked to play tricks like this. If she was with us, we could keep an eye on her. But that could also lead them straight to us. Though she and Claw seemed pretty close already. That could only get us into trouble though.

'_Oh screw it.'_ I thought to myself.

"I think she should. We can keep an eye on her and find out more about her. We also need to make sure she doesn't do anything to Claw too." I told my girlfriend. She nodded.

"I had that same idea." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the doors "Let's go tell them. Then we need to get Haze and Demon."

We walked out the door and down the five steps that led up to the main entrance. Standing under a clump of trees was Claw, Minx, and Blaze. Hand in hand, Shadow and I walked towards them. They all looked up at us.

"Hey guys." I smiled. They gave grins back and I turned to the girl that was supposed to be my sister. "We talked it over. You can come with us if you want. You don't have to though, it's up to you."

She bit her lip. "You guys won't mind a stranger being around? I know you still don't trust me." she trailed off. Shadow nodded.

"You're more than welcome. I don't know what arrangements you have going on, but you're more than welcome to come with us. We have to get to know you somehow, right?" She said with a small grin. The corners of Blaze's lips turned up in a smile.

"I've been living alone. I've got a job at a coffee shop. It doesn't pay much, but it keeps me alive." She stated "But I'd like to come with you guys. I want to get to know everyone. And show you I'm completely honest and not working for Itex." Shad nodded at this, the smile still in place.

"Well, the first thing you get to learn about us, is that we have two other members of our little group. Two members that we have to go get." Shad said. Shad started towards the trees and the rest of us followed. Once we were sure we weren't being watched, we spread our wings and one by one took off.

I looked over at Blaze as I hovered, waiting for the others. Her wings were a light grey, similar but different to my own dark grey ones. She flew well, suggesting that she flew often. She seemed to handle herself well in the air.

The flight to the elementary and middle school was short. We landed in another clump of trees, pulling our wings in and hiding them amongst jackets. We left the safety of the trees, heading to stand in the courtyard of the school to wait for Haze and Demon. It wasn't long before they appeared through the throng of young kids, their light brown almost blonde hair showing up among the heads of the other children. When they saw us, Haze made a bee-line for Claw and Minx, who acted as parents to her and her brother darted towards Shad and I. Shad adored Demon like the son she didn't have, just like Minx adored Claw, though he was considerably older than Demon. Claw and Minx acted as parental figures towards Haze, though in her twelve year old mind they were more like an aunt and an uncle. Shad and I acted as parents to Demon, though it had originally just been Shadow before I showed up.

When Demon jumped towards me, I picked him up and swung him around. He was tall for a kid his age, but most bird kids were. It didn't matter though, I could pick him up with ease. "How was the first day buddy?" I asked him, a grin on my face. He beamed at me.

"It actually wasn't bad. I figured it would be horrible but it really wasn't. The only bad things were this blonde girl who kept staring at me and something kept pushing at the mental blocks Minx keeps up for us." He told me. My eyebrows drew down and I glanced at Shadow, who had a look of worry on her face. The look she gave me told me she was thinking the same thing I was. Angel. The mind reader of The Flock. She would have been trying to get past the mental blocks Minx had up.

"That's not good buddy. Do you know what her name is?" I asked curiously. If it _was_ Angel, it was likely that she was using the same name that she had used when we had been staying with Anne, that crazy psycho lady that had been working with Ari and The School. Demon nodded.

"She was in my class. Her name's Ariel." He answered. I paled. It was Angel all right and she would know something was up. Not being able to read someone's mind sent off warning signals to her and she would be telling Max when they got here to pick up her and likely Gazzy. Shit.

I looked at Shad as I set Demon back on his feet. I could tell he knew something was wrong by the way he was looking at me. He was a smart kid, very perceptive. He looked between Shad and I, then to Claw, Minx and Blaze. His sister, seeing the same thing he was, came to stand beside him.

"Guys, what's going on? And who's she?" she asked worriedly, pointing at Blaze. I looked back at the others. They all had the same looks Shad did. I turned back to the two children.

"That's Blaze, she's my sister. We got separated a long time ago, but we saw her in school today." I answered Haze's second question, trying to think up a way to tell them about The Flock. Demon knew something else was up though, and he wanted to know.

"What's going on? Why are you guys so worried?" he asked. My lips pursed.

"There were some other people at the high school today." I started "A group. Ariel is part of that group. Her name isn't really Ariel, it's –"

"Angel." Demon answered for me "The Flock is here, aren't they?" I nodded.

"And it looks like they realize that we're here too. Look!" Blaze exclaimed, pointing in the direction of a group of six. A familiar group of six.

"Shit. Come on, we gotta get outta here. We _do not_ need to get into a fight. Not here." Shad growled. The others nodded, backing away, turning and heading for the trees. I grabbed Demon's hand and pulled him along, but as I looked back over my shoulder, I saw The Flock coming after us. There was going to be a fight and there was nothing we could do about it. I faced forward and sped up a little, trying not to make Demon trip because of the fast pace. We needed to get to the trees and fast. Getting as far away from civilization was the main priority if there was going to be a showdown.


	10. Chapter 9

_Wha hoo! Another chapter! This is the quickest I've updated in forever, if at all. I feel very proud of myself right now... I won't feel proud in the morning though. It's like three am and I need sleep, but I just had to finish the chapter. Even I had to know what happened and I'm the one writing it! :D I'm rambling again, but I'm sleepy, so that's my excuse. _

_I added music to this chapter. Well, kinda anyway. It's optional music, but if you want to listen then click the links when you see the symbols I'm gonna put next to them. You may have to play the first song twice to get to the end of the scene I wanted it to cover. I'll mark the beginning and the end of each one with their symbols. _

**_(*):_**_ watch?v=-m7e7tCn7Bk _

**_(~):_**_ watch?v=HFVHuDc-QlU (Ignore the actual video for this one. It's one of those tributes for a book/movie, but it was the only video that I found that had the length of the song I needed)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Things would be different if I did._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Iggy's P.O.V.

The minute we hit the cover of the trees, Shadow gave the signal for us to hit the air. Our wings were out and we had launched ourselves into the sky in minutes. The only things I could see were feathers and leaves before we hit clear blue sky. Shad shouted for everyone to head towards the edge of town, where there was plenty of trees and few people.

We went as fast as our wings could carry us. I looked back once to find The Flock right on our tail. I could just make out Max's features. She was ready for this fight, and if she was ready, so were the others. The muscles in my jaw tightened. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? What had we done to them? They had kicked me out and four years ago no less! They said they didn't want me around, that I would only get them captured or killed. So why were they following us looking for a fight? My teeth ground together.

Life was cruel. I had figured that out years ago when I was still locked up in that horrid dog crate at the school. I had been tortured, poked, prodded, robbed of my sight and so much more. The only good thing in that time of my life was The Flock. We had banded together, become a family. Besides Jeb, who had left not long after he had broken us out of The School, the only family I had ever known was The Flock. They were the good in my life, until I lost them too.

They wanted me gone so I left. I flew until I couldn't fly anymore. Everything had fallen apart around me and to top it off, I'd been about to be captured. But then Shadow had found me and saved me. She gave me a new family and something to live for. To work to protect. I found family, kindness and love when she brought me back. The betrayal of The Flock was pushed from my mind and it hadn't been brought up ever again except for when I told them about my past. Everything was looking up. We were safe, we were free, school wasn't something I exactly desired to do but I could live with as long as I was with my family. Here I thought that maybe life had decided to give me a break and then we run into The Flock.

The happiness, the serenity that I had finally found, was broken just like that. They were here and were ready for a fight. Was kicking me out not enough? Did they want me at The School? Or worse, dead? I found that hard to believe, that they'd want me dead, but I never thought they'd kick me out either. I guess I didn't really know them like I thought I did.

We touched down on a field way off the beaten path. There wasn't a house around for at least three miles and the nearest road was one mile off. If there had to be a fight, here was the best place to do it. It was secluded and no one would hear the commotion. No one would drive by and see rocks flying, or fire in mid-air, or things floating or notice a weather difference or anything. We could use our powers and our wings and not worry about having the government called on us.'

"Any preference on who gets to fight who?" Claw asked as we watched Max and The Flock come closer and closer.

"Yeah. I get Max." Shad growled "She needs to understand something, and I'm gonna teach her."

"And I want Fang." I smirked to myself "Call it payback."

It was decided that Minx would take on the new guy of The Flock, Claw and Blaze would handle Nudge, Haze would get Gazzy and Demon would take on Angel. I almost laughed as we watched Max and the group land in front of us. It was comical, that we were all going against our opposites. I'd never realized before that Shadow's group, _my _group, was just another Flock except with different people that had different personalities and abilities. We were so similar and yet so different. That old cliché.

The Flock folded their wings in and walked towards us. They had the same formation they'd always had. Max and Fang in the front with everyone else standing behind them. Our formation was similar I suppose, as Shad and I both stood slightly in front of the others. The difference between the flocks though, was the Minx and the others stood more beside us than behind us. Yes, Shad and I were slightly in front of them, but only by a couple inches. Just enough to show we were the leaders.

Max stepped forward, ahead of Fang and faced Shadow. "I believe you have someone of ours." She snarled at Shadow. I bit the inside of my cheek to refrain from yelling that I wasn't part of their group anymore. That they had given up the right to care four years ago.

"You gave up the right to call him one of yours four years ago. He's ours now, so just back off." Shad replied. Her voice was calm, but laced with deadly poison. She wasn't happy about this. They were threatening her family and all she lived for. I had to admit, I agreed.

"I don't know what you did to him, but he belongs with us. He's one of us and if you don't let him come back, we're going to make you." Fang stated. I was surprised he was speaking. He never spoke. At least not around me, but then again, I was useless and going to get them captured. So it was only logical that he didn't talk to me.

**(*)**

I laughed humorlessly. "The only thing they did was show me kindness after _you_ kicked me out and told me to not to come back. I don't belong with you. I don't want to. I'm not one of you and I won't ever be again. I'm not leaving." I laced my fingers with Shad's and looked on both sides of us at the rest of our family "And you can't make me."

The looks of anger on their faces was enough to tell me they weren't going to leave peacefully. They believed, for whatever strange reason, that Shad and the others had brainwashed me or something of the sort. They wanted me back, for a reason I didn't know. I wasn't going back, though. I found my family. I found the people I'm meant to be with. And if I had to fight my old flock to prove it, so be it.

There was a few moments of tense silence before Max lunged at Shadow. My first instinct was to jump in front of her, but that would have landed me on the top of an earth wall. Max slammed head first into that wall. Shad had a smirk on her face. She seemed to find great satisfaction in that. Fang, wasn't as happy.

Fang rushed to Max's side as the earth wall crumbled, leaving loose dirt and rocks on the ground. Fang looked up, fire in his eyes as his gaze set on Shadow. He stood, turned, and lunged. This time, I did intercept.

I knocked into Fang's side, sending us both tumbling to the ground. I was back up on my feet in a second, the purple energy I controlled sparking on my fingertips. My energy was similar to electricity but different. It gave the same effect as electricity. I could send you into great pain, but it wasn't the same pain as electric. It was hard to explain, but very useful.

That was how the fight really started. Fang and I, the "Alpha Males" of the two groups, were the first ones that were really at each other's throats. Max and Shad were next, Shad easily blocking all of Max's attacks with her powers. The rest of The Flock went to split to help Max and Fang, but were cornered by their counterparts in my flock. The battle was on.

Fang, who was still on the ground, looked up at me. He glared, getting to his feet. I put the sparks of my powers out. I didn't want to use them just yet. Fang had beat me so many times in hand to hand combat back when I was with The Flock. It was time for a little payback.

Shadow, Minx and the others had taught me a great deal of different hand to hand techniques. Their own little styles that they seemed to have perfected. Everyone else in the group knew them, but only the person who had started the techniques seemed to be the master of them.

Fang lunged at me. I dodged it easily, grabbing his outstretched arm and using his own weight to twirl him in a circle and throw him away from me. He stumbled, but kept his footing. He turned and came towards me again. He was slower this time, more calculating. He realized that just lunging at me wasn't going to work like it used to. I wasn't blind anymore, and I wasn't under-trained.

We stalked each other in a circle like fighting dogs. Both of our hands were up, protecting our faces from any hits. I watched carefully for an opening, but their seemed to be none. Fang definitely hadn't gotten any worse of a fighter in my absence. There didn't seem to be any holes in his stand or form, which only proved more difficult for me.

We continued to stalk each other. I risked a glance around at my flock members, trusting my ears to hear Fang's attack before it came. I wouldn't put it past him to attack me while I seemed to be distracted, and I wasn't proven wrong.

He lunged again, hoping to get lucky. I dodged this too, but more narrowly than the one before. I tried tripping him, hoping to see him land on his face like I had many times before when we had sparred, but I had no such luck. He jumped over my outstretched leg, doing a flip and landing on his feet, facing me.

I made the first move this time, heading straight for him but changing direction at the last possible moment so that I went a little to his right. It confused him and I managed to land a solid punch to his stomach before he was once again aware and fighting back. We threw kicks and punches back and forth, blocking and dodging as we both tried to get the upper hand. I won't try to brag and say he didn't hit me once, because he hit me several times. All very good hits that would have knocked me down in the past. But I wasn't the week little fourteen year old that couldn't see any more. I had changed.

Fang knocked my feet out from under me and I toppled to the ground. He got down, fisting one of his hands in my shirt, as the other raised above his head and came down on my jaw in a punch that busted my lip.

"We're your family Iggy, not them! Why are you fighting us?! You should be helping us!" he snarled at me. I spit in his face, aiming for his eyes.

"You're not my family, you never were! Who kicks their family out?! HUH?! What family does that? None! I won't help you! Not now, not ever!" I drew my legs up to my chest and with all my might kicked Fang. He flew off me, landing in a heap on the ground. I pulled myself to my feet, wiping at my now bleeding lip.

Fang glared up at me and then disappeared. Looks like he mastered his chameleon ability. He can go invisible whenever he chooses now. Oh well. Just means more fun for me. I smirked, the purple energy sparking at my fingertips again. I let it this time, using the energy to track Fang's movements. If he wanted to play games, we'd play.

He tried sneaking up on me but my powers told me where he was at long before he reached me. I dodged his attack, sending a ball of energy right to his chest. I heard the 'omph' as it hit and knocked the wind out of him. He didn't become visible, but he was winded now. I sent more energy balls his way, forcing him to dodge them or be hit. He'd be busy dodging them for a while, until he found a way to get to me. I took the little bit of time I had to check on my family.

Shadow looked bored as she dodged punches and kicks Max sent her way but I could see the anger in her eyes and the bruise already starting to form on her upper cheek. She'd have a black eye by tomorrow. She seemed to be doing well though. She didn't like Max, and she was proving it. She didn't seem to be using her powers much, but I hadn't truly expected her to. Like me, she wanted Max to understand that she was just as capable of protecting her family without the use of special powers.

Minx looked like she was having a more difficult time. She was creating small physical shields to block the sparkling silver bolts that were being thrown at her. My eyebrows furrowed. Silver bolts? Electricity? Was this new guy able to control electricity? I tucked this away for future reference. Minx wasn't doing badly, but she didn't seem to have landed any hits yet though.

Claw and Blaze were doing better than better. The fight wasn't really fair, two against one, but unless we were in the sky, Claw's ability to control the weather wasn't really helpful. The wind was the only thing helpful that he could control and lightening too as long as he was careful. He could kill someone using lightening. Blaze, I wasn't sure if she had a power, but if she did, she wasn't using it. She was just fighting hand to hand like Claw and Nudge. Together, Claw and Blaze seemed to make a deadly team. They worked well together, for having just met. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Haze looked like she was having fun. Gazzy, who still appeared to make bombs, smaller than the ones I had helped him make but still bombs none the less, was throwing them at Haze. Haze had a smirk on her face as she used her telekinesis to send the bombs right back to Gazzy, making him dodge all of them. Gazzy looked like he was about to give up with the bombs. It would have been the smart thing to do. Haze was having too much fun with it anyway.

Demon and Angel just appeared to be having a standoff. Neither of them had moved far from the spots they had started in. Angel had that concentrated look on her face that said she was trying to get into someone's mind. She was likely trying to get into Demon's so that she could just control him and make him fight the rest of us. It wasn't working. Not only did Demon have Minx's mental shield, but the boy seemed immune to mental attacks anyway. Probably because he was so smart. A brain that good was too complex to get into.

Fang finally managed to get past all my energy balls but I didn't care. I was getting bored now and just wanted this fight to be over. I wanted to go home, help fix dinner, and then sit down with Shadow and the others and watch some badly made TV show that we all laughed about. I wanted to play bored games with Demon, even if I got beat every time, spar with Claw, build bombs with Haze, do that yoga crap that I hate with Minx and cuddle with Shad like lovesick puppy. I wanted to go back to what we had before The Flock showed up and ruined it all by claiming that I was still part of their flock when I wasn't. I didn't want anything to do with them, not anymore. They had made their beds, and now they could lie in them. I, however, was done with their shit.

I sent a solid kick to Fang's chest, knocking him onto his back once again. He got up quick, not willing to let me get an upper hand but what he didn't know, was that I always had the upper hand. At least now I did. I felt bad in some ways, overpowering him so easily like this, but I was done. I wanted to go home and spend time with my family. Not fight with The Flock.

I surrounded Fang in Shadows and Darkness so that he couldn't see anything. I could still see him fine, but he couldn't see anything but inky black. I let my energy collect in my right hand as I was walked towards his confused figure. Before he realized what was happening, I pressed my hand against his back and sent enough energy into him to keep him writhing in pain for a good half hour unless I chose otherwise. Once he was laying on the ground again, I pulled the Shadows and Darkness away from him and let him lie there. He wouldn't die, but he'd feel it something awful tomorrow.

I turned to find that Shadow and Haze were both done with their opponents. Both Gazzy and Max were out cold for the time being. Nudge was almost down for the count too. With a few more jabs and a pressure point on the back of her neck, she was out like a light. The only ones left were Angel and the new guy.

Angel was easily taken care of. She was distracted, still trying to get into Demon's mind. Haze crept up behind her and hit the pressure point on her neck. She was on the ground, passed out in seconds. All of us gathered behind Minx, showing our strength. The new guy's eyes widened. He knew what was coming, we all did.

"Tell Max and the others that the next time they attack my family, I won't show mercy. They won't be dead, but they might wish they were." With that, I threw the ball of energy towards his chest. He was down on the ground, writhing in pain like Fang. It would wear off the minute I was far enough away that they couldn't track us. Until then, they'd suffer. It seemed cruel and maybe it was, but I was done playing games with them. I heaved a sigh and turned to my family.

**(*)**

**(~)**

"Let's go home." I told them, lacing my fingers with Shad's again. She smiled up at me as shouts of joy and victory filled the field we were standing in. We opened our wings and took off towards our house. The little house that didn't seem big enough for six, now seven, bird kids but was just what we wanted and needed. A little house out in the country, nestled in the woods where no one, not even The Flock would find us. A house up in a tree, hidden from view from all who didn't know where to look. A house that was home.

**(~)**


	11. Chapter 10

_This is really stinking short. Especially considering the waiting you guys have done. But, I figured a short chapter would be better than no chapter at all and right now this is all my brain could create. My brain is short-circuiting in the creative department. I've got four stories that I'm writing for now and for two of them I'm not sure where I'm going with them right now. UGH. Not fun. But I won't bore you lovely people with my problems. You're here to read a chapter about Iggy and Shadow and them people. So here's the very short chapter 10. Please review! if only to tell me that I need to update quicker (Which I know. Believe me, I hound myself about this problem)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Iggy's P.O.V.

We spent the rest of that evening just goofing off and having fun. We'd beaten The Flock, showing them just what we were made of. We weren't wimpy little kids. We were strong, powerful mutants. If they thought that things would just go back to normal, they had deluded themselves. Nothing was the way it had been.

We'd had our favorite dinner, fried chicken with mash potatoes and green beans, sat around and watched horrible TV and played bored games. Haze and I had built bombs for a while and Claw and I had sparred. Minx managed to drag both Shadow and I into doing yoga with her. It was actually kind of fun, if I'm honest. Not that I'd ever tell that to Minx. I'd be doing it more often if I told her that. Then, that night, Shad and I had cuddled on the couch, half watching some movie that wasn't really that interesting. Shad sighed in content, resting her head on my chest. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and thinking about the day. It had been a little rough, but had ended fantastically. Part of me dreaded tomorrow, The Flock definitely wouldn't be happy, but the other part of me didn't care. I had my family and that was what mattered.

When Shad and I finally went to bed at midnight, I couldn't stop thinking about how my life had changed. I laid there, staring at the ceiling for a long while. The memories of a different time, a time when I was still with The Flock, floating through my head. Our time at The School, our time at the safe house Jeb had taken us to, meeting Dr. Martinez. I thought of it all. Then I thought about what they did, kicking me out, and then finding Shadow and the others. It was destiny, even if it hurt.

"Iggy?" Shad's sleepy voice asked quietly. My arm tightened around her.

"Yeah Shad?" I asked back.

"I love you." Her voice was so quiet that had I not had the hearing that I did, I wouldn't have heard her. My heart melted at the words and I smiled. Leaning over, I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Shadow." I whispered to her half asleep form. A small smile appeared on her face before she was lost to the land of dreams. Reaching down, I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up over the two of us. I hugged Shadow closer, letting myself relax and fall slowly into dreamland. No memories of The Flock plagued me the rest of the night.

***Page break***

Pounding on our bedroom door woke Shad and I the next morning. Minx shouting at us to get up and the yells of the others downstairs, fighting over breakfast I think, had me groaning but complying to the demand of alertness. I heard Shad mumble under her breath as she heaved herself up out of the bed. As quick as we could, we shoved ourselves into presentable clothes, hurriedly took a brush to our hair and then were out the door and heading for the stairs. Mornings with this group of people were never quiet and easy.

Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon and an array of pancakes (plus some much needed coffee in Shad and I's case). The table was set, drinks were poured, and we all sat down to a nice family breakfast. Well, it was nice at first. Then it almost turned into a food fight. Narrowly avoiding that, Shad sent the younger ones of the group in to watch TV with me while she had Minx help her with the more than obvious black eye she now sported.

I was standing along the wall, half watching Spongebob with the others when Blaze slid over next to me. I smiled over at her, happy that my sister was now here. I'd always assumed her dead. Finding her alive and well yesterday had been more than a shock, and I was still more than a little suspicious, but I was happy she was here, too.

Like most siblings, we had been close. We were each other's rock. When she would come back from testing, I was there. When I came back, she was there. Before I knew The Flock, she was all I had. Then, when she was taken and never returned, I was introduced to The Flock. I mourned the loss of my sister for quite some time. I could remember when Max would spend hours trying to get me to talk when we were first grouped together. It never worked. Actually, it was little Nudge that had finally gotten me to open up, her and her ceaseless babbling. After that, they were my family and my rock. But of course, that ended. Now I have Shad and the others and I even have my sister back. Maybe things will get better. Maybe.

"How do you think today is going to go?" She asked quietly. I glanced over at her, my eyebrows drawing down.

"Not as well as I would like, I know that much." I replied, equally as quiet "Max and the others won't be happy. Max'll be furious. For some deranged reason they think Shad and everyone has brainwashed me and taken me from them. Apparently, they've forgotten that they were the ones that _pushed_ me away."

"Do you think they'll try something?" she asked. I could the worry edging her voice. I sighed, shrugging.

"Honestly? I don't know. Anything I thought I knew about them, I don't know anymore. They aren't who they were four years ago. Hell, four years ago they weren't who they were. I don't know what happened to them, but whatever it was, it wasn't good." I mumbled. I could see Blaze nod out of the corner of my eye. For a few minutes, we both remained silent, the only noise in the room coming from the TV.

"You know I'm here for you, right Igs?" Blaze asked suddenly. I looked over, eyebrows drawing down again.

"If something were to happen, today or any day, I'm here for you. I left you once, though not by my own choice. I don't plan on doing it again." Blaze murmured, her gaze filled with the love and affection I remembered from our tormented childhood. A smile crept onto my face. That was the sister I remembered. The one full of love even through the torment and the one that seemed years older than me, though she was the youngest.

"Just like the old days?" I asked, referring to our years in The School. Blaze grinned.

"Just like the old days." My smile got a bit bigger as I opened my arms for a hug. Blaze smiled back, stepping into my embrace.

So caught up in just having my sister back, I didn't notice when Minx and Shad returned. I didn't notice as Minx quietly joined the others and I didn't notice Shad standing off to the side, an affectionate smile ghosting her face. Only after I released my sister and she joined the others did Shad approach me.

"Family reunion?" She asked quietly. My eyes jumped to her and I relaxed some seeing the smile on her face.

"I suppose you could say that." I said, opening my arms for her. She stepped into them, laying her head against my chest. "Reminiscing on old memories in a way."

"Nothing bad, I hope? Remembering the bad only prevents us from moving forward." Shad said. I chuckled.

"Now where'd you hear that at?" I asked. She grinned, looking up at me.

"The internet. You know, they can't put anything on the internet that isn't true." She laughed, referring the rather idiotic State Farm commercial. Rolling my eyes, I laughed with her, drawing the attention of the rest of our family. They all looked at us with raised eyebrows but I just shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said "But we do need to leave now, or we'll be late. Come on, let's go." I released Shadow as she went to retrieve our bags.

The TV was turned off, the lights taken care of as Shad returned with our school bags. Carefully sitting them between our wings so we could fly, we descended the tree and took to the air. We flew in relative silence all the way to the elementary and middle schools. No doubt we were all dreading the day ahead of us. There was no telling what The Flock might try today and we all had to be on guard. As I hugged Demon and Haze goodbye for the day, I hoped above all else that Gazzy and Angel would leave them alone. And as we took to the air again, I prepared myself for the worst upon reaching the high school. Angel and Gazzy may not doing anything, but I knew Max would. Even if it was only little things. Gym would be bad though.

As we landed in the trees just in front of the school, I sighed. I wasn't ready for this. Eternity couldn't have prepared me for this. Getting over old memories wasn't as easy as people made it sound. They were there, creeping and haunting you. I doubt you ever really get over them.

Shadow walked over, taking my hand as she often did. The contact relaxed me some. I had her, and as I glanced around at Minx, Claw and Blaze, I knew that I had them too. With a deep breath and a squeeze of Shad's hand, I resigned myself to my fate.

"Let's get this over with."


	12. Chapter 11

_Okay, so... short chapter. Chapter none-the-less, but short chapter. It's probably kinda crappy, heavens knows the last chapter I wrote for another Fanfic on here was. If it wasn't for the fact that people actually like that story, it would probably get discontinued. As it is, unless someone wants to write it, it'll probably only be updated once in a blue moon when I can work up some semblance of sanity for it. I have no idea where it's going anymore... _

_But you're not here for that story, you're here for this one. Chapter 11, all 2,000 some words of it. Hate me if you must, I will deal. _

_Anyway, don't own Maximum Ride and all that other happy jazz. Leave me a review if you feel up to it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

_Iggy_

"_I don't hate people. I just feel better when they aren't around." –Charles Bukowski_

"Mr. Griffiths. Would you please refrain from your pencil tapping? I am _trying_ to teach." The teacher, whose name I had already forgotten, asked me through clenched teeth. Immediately my tapping ceased. I hadn't meant to do it, but I was bored and anxious and I couldn't help it.

"Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. I received a stiff nod before the man went back to teaching. With a sigh, I slumped further down in my chair. This day was dragging by terribly slow and it didn't help that I was dreading my next class: gym.

Either The Flock didn't have our lunch or they hadn't found us because we weren't interrupted. I was anxious about the confrontation that would no doubt happen. We had defeated them, taken them down, and proved that we aren't wimpy little kids. But this was The Flock we were talking about. They're the most stubborn, bull-headed group of people I had ever met (not counting Shadow and the others. They were pretty bull-headed too.) I had no doubt that we hadn't seen or heard the last of them.

For whatever reason, Max and the others believed that I was brainwashed or something of the sort. They seemed to find it impossible that I had moved on and they definitely had forgotten that _they_ were the ones that had kicked me out of the group. I didn't know how to get it through their heads that I _wasn't_ going back to them. I had a family now. One that I was bound and determined to protect. Max, Fang and them weren't going to stop me.

I glanced at the clock for the fourth time, willing it to tick just a little faster. I was really beginning to regret our decision to come to an actual school. I mean, it wasn't like we were ever going to actually use this information. And who cares about people that died several hundred years ago? I mean, really? What's the use of this information? It's not stopping the White coats that are out there experimenting on children, is it? No. So why do we need to learn it?

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I looked down at the open notebook on my desk. I was a horrible drawer, but doodling couldn't be that hard, could it? I gave myself a small shrug and began to make random lines and shapes. I was so bored it wasn't even funny.

Ten minutes ticked by very slowly.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the period, I quickly gathered up my things and rushed out of the room. I wanted to get to last period and get it over with. It wasn't going to be a fun period with Max and The Flock there, but I was ready to deal with them.

I threw my stuff into the locker I had been given in the locker room, grabbed my gym clothes, and went to the bathroom. I changed quickly, walking back to the locker long enough to throw my regular clothes in it and shut the door before I headed for the main floor. There weren't many people out on the gym floor, just the early ones. I headed for my spot, immediately sitting and beginning to stretch. A few minutes later Shad, Minx, Claw, and Blaze emerged from their respective locker rooms and made their way towards me. I could barely make out Max glaring from behind them.

Shad and the others plopped down around me, each beginning to stretch. Claw and Blaze were sitting next to each other off to my right, Minx was in front of me, and Shadow was sitting off to my left. I examined each of my family, silently wondering how their day had been so far. It couldn't have been any worse than mine, I guessed.

"History has got to be the most boring class." Blaze broke the silence.

"I don't know, my English class is pretty boring." Minx stated. "Who the hell is Shakespeare, anyway?"

"Wasn't he that really famous guy that wrote that love story?" Claw asked.

"Which really famous guy that wrote a love story? There's only a few billion of them." Shadow muttered. The corners of my mouth turned up.

"She has a point." I told him. Claw huffed.

"He wrote _Romeo and Juliet_. That tragic love story where they both die in the end." Blaze's nose crinkled. "Never cared for him. Always found him a bit dull, honestly."

"You and me both." Minx agreed. "I fell asleep today while they were reading it out loud. Oh my gosh is it the worst thing in history."

"It gets better. You get to read _Julius Caesar_ and _Hamlet_ next."

Minx groaned. "Why did we decide to do this again?" Minx asked.

"We were trying to blend in." Shadow answered. "Although, I'm beginning to regret that decision."

"Yeah, you and me both." Claw muttered. "Have any of you even _looked_ at the math? I thought two plus two was hard."

"You think everything is hard." I grumbled.

"Is that supposed to be a sex joke?"

"It wasn't." I muttered. The girls laughed around us and I couldn't help my small grin. It always brought a smile to my face when Claw and I made them laugh.

"Uh-oh. Looks like the Looney Crew wants to interrupt happy time." Minx mumbled in a sing-song voice. I glanced up, finding Max and the others walking towards us.

"Looney Crew? Wasn't that a movie?" Blaze asked.

"Nope! It was Looney Tunes." Claw answered.

"There's a difference?" Shad asked.

"Nope." Minx hummed. I coughed to cover up my laugh as Max walked past us, a scowl on her face and the beginnings, or maybe the very poorly covered evidence, of a black eye. Fang and Nudge were limping and the other guy, whose name I still didn't know, was walking so stiffly that it was a wonder he was even walking at all. Ella, who wasn't injured (or if she was, it wasn't our fault), walked with her head held high. I almost wanted to laugh, because the idea that that was supposed to make us feel bad or whatever it was that was running through her head was absolutely ridiculous. They ended up behind us somewhere, seated on the floor probably much like we were. I made a show of leaning over to Shadow like I was going to whisper in her ear.

"I think someone woke up on the wrong side of Happy Town." I stage whispered, knowing that The Flock and my family could hear me. There were smiles and stifled giggles all around, and I didn't have to turn around to know that the members of The Flock that could hear me were glaring at me. A very small part of me felt like I should care, but it was heavily outweighed by the mischievous smile that I had no doubt was on my face. It felt good to be bad.

We chatted aimlessly for a few minutes, just content to poke and tease at The Flock. It would probably come back to bite us later, but for right now it was highly amusing and lightened the mood. Claw was having a terrible amount of fun comparing Flock members to annoying cartoon characters, though he never pointed or said names. Everyone, Flock included, knew who he was talking about, but it was just the fact that there was no definite proof that had me holding back laughter.

"Alright! Today's game is dodge ball! Split up, half to one side, half to the other! Move!" the coach shouted. Everyone around the gym ambled to their feet, talking and making groups as people split and made two separate groups on each side of the room. The coach ended up moving a few people, as one side had a few too many, but in the end it all came down to the fact that The Flock was on the opposing team. A little voice in the back of my head, which sounded suspiciously like Demon, muttered about this being a bad idea. I agreed.

The Flock was competitive, as much if not more so than my own flock. Not to mention we all had grudges the size of Texas. Needless to say, a quite possibly painful sport combined with two competitive groups of people with serious contempt for each other and you had an accident waiting to happen. Or, well, a time bomb waiting to happen, rather. But, short of explaining the whole bird kid and grudge situation to the gym teacher and being forced to once again run for our lives, there wasn't much we could do. Run for our lives or face the ticking time bomb that was the bird kid community. The choice was already made.

After our side had shrugged into some horrendous yellow jerseys and the rubber balls had been spread out across the center of the room, the only thing left to do was wait for the whistle. I silently prayed that no one would be seriously injured, darting forward along with a dozen other kids as the whistle blew. I didn't leave the line empty handed, though I saw many kids that did. A few of those ended up out immediately, up front and at the mercy of anyone that had one of the red rubber balls.

One of the balls rolled by my feet and I paused long enough to give it a shove in Minx's direction. She snatched it up, taking up her position by Shadow who was catching any and all rubber balls thrown her way. Claw and Blaze were working like a team, catching balls and tossing them to other members of our side. My eyes flitted across the other side, locating a kid who wasn't paying attention to everything and lobbed the ball in my hands at him, ducking to avoid getting hit in the process. I hit his leg, and he was out.

The five of us worked together in our own ways, keeping an eye on each other while working to get, for lack of a better term, ammo to other members of our team. I avoided aiming for any of The Flock, though they had no qualms about aiming for me. I focused on the others on their team, sometimes teaming up with other people to get the other team out. I noticed when Ella received a blow to the shoulder and noticed the fierce glare on Max's face. I guessed it to be the fault of one of my family, considering that that glare had always been reserved for people Max very strongly disliked. Not that Max had ever taken a shine to very many people, but, circumstances.

Somehow our flocks ended up being the only people left out on the gym floor.

Internally I winced. I had figured that we'd be the last ones standing, but I had fervently hoped that I was wrong. This would be an all-out death match. Leaning down slowly, keeping my eyes on Fang and Max, I picked up one of the rubber balls and began backing away. Minx and Shadow moved to pick up a ball each, and I could see the way Claw's fingers flexed against the rubber. We spent a long time just watching each other, neither group willing to make the first move. Some kid over in the bleachers shouted, telling us to start throwing. A single step and Nudge was lobbing the ball across the room with a deadly speed, aiming for Blaze who ducked off to the side just in time before aiming a low throw at Fang who sidestepped it easily.

Max and Fang both threw their balls, aiming for Shadow and I. We dodged and I saw Claw aim a throw at the new guy. He ducked, sending his ball flying towards Minx at breakneck speed. She knocked the ball away with the one she had in her hand.

The longer our little battle went on, the fancier our evasions became. It wasn't long until we were all flipping and spinning and rolling to avoid being hit, and to my great surprise Minx was the first one out. She'd mistimed something, as one of the red rubber balls bounced off her leg as she tumbled through a roll. She begrudgingly made her way off the gym floor, and I didn't miss the smug smirk on Nudge's face.

She was the next to go.

A well timed throw from Claw while Nudge was looking the other way hit her right in the stomach and she stumbled back from the force. She wasn't hurt, judging by the irritated look on her face. She too trudged off to the bleachers. Unfortunately Claw was the next out, groaning as Fang barely managed to hang onto the ball Claw had thrown his way. Claw trudged off, plopping down beside Minx in the bleachers.

Blaze and Newby went out one right after the other, Newby catching the ball Blaze threw only to be hit by mine when his hands were occupied. Both made their way off the floor, leaving Max, Fang, Shadow and I as the last ones standing.

I vaguely wondered if it would end anytime soon.

The four of us seemed to prance around each other for a better part of ten minutes before Shadow managed to graze Fang's side. None of us had noticed, until the coach called out and told Fang to get off the floor. Max and he spent five minutes arguing with him, but in the end Fang trudged over to the bleachers.

Two minutes later Shadow was out too.

Max and I faced each other, each holding a ball. The look in her eyes was hopeful. She was pleading, trying to tell me that I needed to see reason. I rolled my eyes, lobbing my ball low towards her legs. She jumped out of the way, her gaze hardening as she threw her ball.

It was only when the final bell rang, distracting me for a moment, that Max hit me full on straight in the stomach.

The breath whooshed out of me, and for a moment I fumbled for air. I glanced up to see the smug smirk on her face and managed a glare before Shadow and the others were by me. I nodded and muttered that I was fine when Shad began asking if I was okay and she accepted my response, though not without a glare in Max's direction. Minx muttered about meeting us outside before grabbing Shad's hand and dragging her along towards the locker rooms, Blaze following beside her. Claw and I headed for the guys' locker room, slinking past Fang and Newby to change quickly and head for our school lockers. Books were discarded and packs grabbed before Claw and I were striding out the doors, heading for the little band of trees we used to land and take off in. The girls were waiting for us and without a word we all walked deeper into the trees and took off, heading for the elementary and middle schools.

Demon and Haze bounded up to us happily, chatting about their day, which had been far more interesting than any of ours had. Neither one mentioned Gazzy or Angel and I wondered if that meant that they hadn't even spared them a glance, or if they just didn't think any of it had been noteworthy.

It was only as we were turning to leave that I caught sight of Fang towering above everyone else. From across the courtyard, our eyes met, electric blue to bottomless black. He wasn't glaring, simply watching, his head inclined slightly upward. Our gazes held for a moment, before a small, slow nod moved his head. I was surprised, but I just gave a single nod back and raised my hand in small mock salute. I turned and walked into the trees after my family, never noticing the figure in dark jeans and a red shirt crouched next to a young boy, the one that was watching us with the hints of a smirk.


End file.
